Fuckin' Perfect
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Takeda es un joven que busca tener una vida común, simple y sin conflictos. Ukai por su parte sobrelleva las exigencias de su familia por tener una relación formal las cuales opaca con facilidad en su deseo de mantenerse como cuando joven : sin responsabilidades ni plejos, dolor, ilusiones, romances como de secundaria pero... ya son algo grande para esto ¿no? [MPREG]
1. Devastador Acromático

_Hey, bienvenidos sean lectores al estreno de __**"Fuckin' Perfect"**__ un fic __**Yaoi**__ del anime __**Haikyuu**__ que tendrá como pareja a __**Ukai x Takeda**__. Advierto que este fic contendrá __**MPREG**__ y posiblemente les parezca algo fuerte. Tambien tendrá __**lemon**__ más adelante. Ahora, si aceptan leer todo esto pues espero que lo disfruten mucho y si les gusta un __**review**__ estaría bien solo para saber si he hecho un buen o mal trabajo. !Sin más ni menos, disfruten el primer episodio!_

* * *

Un pestañeo, la mañana parece una burla, un golpe de realidad. Sabe lo que pasó, de hecho lo recuerda claramente y esa punzada en la cabeza confirma todo. Los labios secos, pastosos posiblemente por culpa del alcohol o de tanto besar, ya ni siquiera está seguro. Y los rayos le dañan los orbes pero debe emprender su camino. Se sienta, aquel cuerpo dormido a su lado con la cabeza repleta de dispersas hebras rubias. Suspira agotado y con torpeza busca sus gafas hasta colocarlas donde van. Baja los pies descalzos de la cama, el piso está hecho un caos entre envolturas de comida, revistas diversas y escombros de mil cosas, aun así logra tocar el frio vitropiso que le hace estremecer. Claro, Noviembre apareció lo dice el calendario marcando el día 10, era bastante helado.

Se levantó con pereza, las caderas le dolían y claro estaba el motivo. Rebuscó en el suelo hasta dar con sus diferentes prendas, sus zapatos y su cartera que se había salido de su pantalón. Se vistió con desgane, el cuerpo empezaba a helarle. Se miró al espejo y notó unas leves marcas rojas en el cuello que descendían hasta ocultarse en su camisa. Suspiró, su mirada se fijó en la bufanda negra con detalles azules y la colocó cubriendo la zona, después la devolvería. Dio un último vistazo al cuarto y al cuerpo que descansaba bocabajo con la espalda descubierta. Entrecerró los parpados con tristeza.

-Discúlpame, esto fue un error –susurró y giró sobre sus pies para cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Aquí es donde inicia una historia de un joven con diferentes demonios internos a los cuales derrotar, un inexperto en el amor, una víctima de la vida, de sus complejos y su pequeño milagro que se gesta en sus entrañas. No importa lo que otros te digan, nunca creas que eres menos que perfecto.

**Fuckin' Perfect :**** Primer saque** – _Devastador acromático._

Takeda Ittetsu no podía decir que sentía algo al respecto. En su "juventud" (porque aún era joven en realidad) admitía haber sido un chico alocado, esa locura atrajo muchas cosas en su vida, cosas que ya conocerán. Ahora a sus 28 años prefería mantenerse al margen, ser socialmente aceptable, evitar el alcohol o la gente que podía ser una mala influencia, dedicarse casi en su totalidad a su profesión, ser un ejemplo en pocas palabras. A pesar de eso tenía sus repentinos desplantes y justo algo así pasó la noche anterior. Takeda Ittetsu no podía sentir algo al respecto, o al menos fingía muy bien demencia.

El disfrutaba de las cosas muy simples, porque esa palabra le definía a la perfección : simple. Tomar café por las mañanas, saludar a los vecinos, morder la goma del lápiz, ser un maestro benevolente, comer su bento en una mesa solitario y el placer culposo de llorar a escondidas por el final de algún dorama. Si, él tenía una vida bastante común y corriente pero estaba feliz con eso, o al menos esa era la descripción de su vida que el daba a sus allegados.

Solía ser un chico puntual, de hecho demasiado y se iba a casa hasta al final. La ventaja de no tener una familia ni tener que rendir cuentas a nadie. Apenas ayer Takeda tuvo un deseo, deseó no volver a casa ese día ¿Motivos? No quiso hablar al respecto. Posiblemente la soledad le atacó, pensar si quiera en llegar a ese gran y vacío lugar le arrancaba un suspiro melancólico pero algo en particular pasaba con los Jueves que el sensei se veía agotado, en el fondo de su mirada un reflejo de desasosiego. Por primera vez caminando en las calles oscuras se detuvo, miró a la tienda y le pareció buena idea pasar a decir "Buenas noches Ukai-kun".

Ukai Keishin por su parte se definía a sí mismo como alguien complejo pero sin grandes sueños en los bolsillos. Algo melancólico de su pasado y de las libertades que ser joven te daban y que ahora de adulto le habían arrancado. La presión social por formalizar una relación, por trabajar, por ser alguien…y si le preguntaban pues él sentado ahí en esa tienda se sentía como alguien, se sentía bien. Por las mañanas hacía de entrenador y de noche trabajaba en el negocio de la familia ¿Qué más podía ser? ¿Qué más quería el mundo de él?

No es que su vida se pudiera considerar complicada, dramática o fatalista pues de hecho resultaba ser un hombre feliz con ciertos peros que al menos no le quitaban ni el sueño ni el hambre. Tenía dos trabajos, una madre amorosa y muchos amigos allá afuera. No necesitaba más, estaba bien con el resultado de su proyecto mal planeado de vida. La puerta del negocio se abrió, la figura de un gran conocido de pequeñas dimensiones justo ahí en el marco. Vaya ¿Quién diría que esa sonrisa, sus palabras, esa invitación cambiaría todo?

Un par de tragos más es suficiente. Es bueno a este punto saber que el alcohol tiene la capacidad de esparcirse por casi todos los tejidos del cuerpo, casi igual que con el placer pero no es necesario profundizar en detalles ¿verdad?.

El viernes con su luz solar tenía como misión atacar el rostro de cierto rubio falso. Por la ventana, atravesando las cortinas, se colaban los rayos que furiosos se impactaban contra su rostro. Giró el cuerpo y ese fue el remedio aunque, aun en su inconciencia, recordó fugazmente algo o alguien y ese algo o alguien no estaba ahí a su lado. Se sentó en la cama, su primer reacción como siempre fue mirar el reloj del mueble de a lado y era endemoniadamente tarde. Echó las cobijas de lado y se quedó frio, estático viéndose a sí mismo. ¡Estaba desnudo! Recordaba haber salido anoche con Takeda, tomar algunas copas y decirle cosas como "Si no quieres llegar a casa vamos a la mía". Entonces como un cubetazo de agua fría vino a su mente esos besos, las manos pequeñas del profesor buscándole, sus labios implorándole, sus lenguas chocando… solo pudo sonrojarse como colegiala y golpearse con la almohada en la cabeza por haber sido tan débil.

Tenía una inmensa sensación de cansancio, había memorias borrosas pero a fin de cuentas presentes y no podía descartar que obviamente se había acostado con un compañero de trabajo. Ukai, quien su vida estuvo desatendido de cuestiones amorosas o impulsos físicos, se encontraba viéndose al espejo y preguntándose mentalmente "¿Acaso seré gay de closet?" pero lo atribuyó al alcohol. Sabía, por más que quisiera, que no podía ignorar la situación y seguir si vida como si nada pasara, que el día se le vendría encima y que los recuerdos de como tomó a Takeda le atacarían con la frecuente cuestión de su ahora dudosa sexualidad.

Era hora de ir a entrenar a los chicos, tomó tan solo un bollo y partió al instituto a trote por la tardanza. Bostezó con desgane y se tronó los huesos del cuello hasta llegar al gimnasio. Gracias al cielo era viernes y podría descanzar todo el fin de semana. Se detuvo ante la puerta, no se sentía listo para ver al sensei y enfrentarlo, no despues de todo, no ahora al menos. Retrocedió un par de pasos temeroso, dispuesto a ejecutar una bien elaborada "estrategia de escape" por no decir acto cobarde pero sus pasos fueron frustrados por el cuerpo de alguien, alguien muy pequeño.

-¡Entrenador! – Ukai giró el rostro y vió al pequeño pelinaranja ahí parado con cara de "solo estoy pensando en voleibol y cosas que tengan que ver con voleibol".

-Hey, Hinata –suspiró aliviado ¡Y vaya que alivio! Solo se trataba de la pequeña carnada del equipo pero no menos importante aliado.

-Creí que venía tarde, menos mal –suspiró igual que el entrenador puesto que por diversas "complicaciones" que incluyen a una tarea no presentada se retrasó.

-De hecho es tarde….-le reprendió, Hinata se tensó –adentro y quiero que des veinte vueltas a la cancha.

-¡Ossu! –exclamó como soldadito y entró corriendo al gimnasio. Ya no había vuelta atrás, debía enfrentarse a ese "pequeño" problema con gafas. Entró y ahí miró a los chicos, eran tan obedientes y enérgicos que empezaban la práctica por su cuenta cuando se retrasaba.

-Entrenador, buen día. –dijo el capitán ante él- creímos que no vendría.

-Eh, me desvelé un poco –se talló los cabellos, justo ahora se sentía como un mal ejemplo.

-Como el profesor Takeda no se presentó hoy que bueno que ha venido usted –dijo con naturalidad.

-¿No ha venido? -notó que efectivamente brillaba por su ausencia- ¿Por qué? –Daichi levantó los hombros.

-Aparentemente enfermó o algo así.

Y ese "enfermó" es algo que Ukai no se creía del todo, no despues de lo que pasó anoche. Tal vez se sentía mal, tal vez no podía verlo por la vergüenza, tal vez lo lastimó; diferentes escenarios desde los más cómicos hasta los más fatalistas se presentaban en su cabeza y todo se consumió en una sola cosa : le preocupaba su compañero de trabajo.

Y pese a que siempre fue un sujeto de lo más despreocupado, desatendido e independiente llegó el sábado sin saber de él. Ese día solo miraba a la puerta y tal vez como el jueves llegaría por ese marco y diría "Buenas noches Ukai-kun". Tan pronto llegaba un nuevo cliente se alertaba y se decepcionaba al instante.

Tal vez debería llamarle…

Tal vez debería buscarlo….

Ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía…

Ni siquiera sabía por que lucía tan triste…

Algo tenían los jueves que Takeda no se veía como él mismo.

Y el Domingo arribó, un Ukai tirado sobre la cama jugueteando con su móvil dudaba. Ya habían pasado "muchos" días como para decir "Hey ¿Estás bien? Disculpa por lo del Jueves" ¿Debía disculparse? Bueno, fue un acto en el que ambos inconscientemente estuvieron de acuerdo, estaban igual de alcoholizados.

Tiró el teléfono a la montaña de calzoncillos de su cuarto y hundió su rostro en la almohada para levantarse de golpe y darse de manotazos en la cabeza.

"¿Qué te pasa Ukai? Te comportas como un adolescente. Enfréntalo como adulto y dile que lo sientes"

Pero ese tipo de cosas no se decían por mensaje, se decían en persona. El Lunes se presentaría a la escuela, podría abordarlo aunque no le gustaría tratar un tema tan íntimo en un lugar tan peligroso como lo eran los pasillos del instituto, tal vez lo invitaría a tomar un café o merendar algo, algo así como una cita.

¿Una cita? No, nada de eso. Simplemente sería una reunión para plasmar los diversos puntos y una lluvia de ideas de cómo fue que los dos terminaron enrollándose en su cama como bestias durante toda la noche…y principalmente el cómo se sentía sobre ello. Se tiró sobre la cama, miró al techo y entonces se preguntó algo importante

-¿Cómo me siento yo mismo sobre esto?...

Como sea, no fue a él a quien lo "profanaron" así que psicológicamente debería estar bien pero emocionalmente ¿había cambiado algo en él? Sentía que sí, el hecho de tirarse tres días seguidos pensando en alguien era la prueba clara de que ya no estaba siendo un caprichoso egoísta que solo pensaba en sí mismo.

¿Por qué el sensei? Entre todos ¿Por qué pasó con él? Bueno, esa es la clase de cosas en las que la vida se detiene y te dice "Sorpresa" o me corrijo "Sexo sorpresa con tu compañero de trabajo". No debía ser al único que le pasara algo así, santo cielo ¿Cómo hacen os humanos allá afuera para tener sexo casual y fingir que todo está bien?

Supuso que era una cuestión de carácter y voluntad. De actitud y valores bien establecidos. Ukai sentía carecer de algunos de ellos.

Como si fuera una nueva batalla abrió las puertas de gimnasio de par en par, con fortaleza dispuesto a enfrentar lo que le deparara el destino pero no tuvo armas ante él, ante la mirada de Takeda al fondo de la cancha rodeado de sus jugadores. Vestía como siempre, con esa camisa blanca, corbata, un sweter deportivo y pantalón de vestir. El cabello desordenado, zapatos comunes y ya, nada fuera de lo normal pero por algún motivo a Ukai justamente hoy todos esos detalles estaban en perfecta armonía en él.

No, debía sacarse esas nada heteroseuxales ideas.

Todo estaba bien, lo supo porque Takeda alzó la vista, la mano y saludó como siempre. Igual sus alumnos le saludaron y todo pintaba a ser un día normal, eso esperaba que fuera. Y fingió que nada habia pasado, y dio indicaciones y todos le siguieron e hicieron lo que debían y como empezó el entrenamiento culminó, con un suspiro de valor caminó cual vil robot hacia donde estaba el de lentes.

-Ukai-kun…-dijo tranquilamente Takeda – gracias por el esfuerzo de hoy, es un entrenador excepcional.

-Sensei …-se talló los cabellos y miró a otro punto – me preguntaba si podía charlar con usted…-Takeda ladeó la cabeza como si no entendiera- no ahora, tal vez al salir…ir a tomar un café.

-¿Me está invitando a una cita? –rió con dulzura. Ukai se sonrojó y negó muy apenado.

-No, no es así, no es eso –hizo una serie de mohines para negar y Takeda tranquilizó su armonía risa –solo es para charlar.

-Suena muy bien pero no puedo ahora –bajó los brazos y prosiguió- mi novio pasará por mi….

* * *

_Aquí acaba el primer capitulo. Para los que me han leido antes están más que acostumbrados al suspenso, a los nuevos lectores lo lamento, sufrirán un poco por la espera de la actualización. Oh, si. Olvidé decirles que este fic __**tendrá actualizaciones los sábados**__. CHAO!_

**-Yisus**


	2. Boceto fatídico

_Hola, aquí traigo actualización de "Fuckin' Perfect" inspirado en la canción de Pink. Se las recomiendo. Espero que disfruten el capitulo y que no me maten. Saludos._

* * *

Pasos torpes, los botones desprendiéndose de la tela, el tercero fue arrancado a la fuerza mientras las grandes manos del rubio falso ascendían por el pecho del más bajo, por su cuello, por su cálida piel y sus labios devoraban los ajenos con enjundia, con una pasión que era intoxicante. El sabor al alcohol, el olor a cigarro que quedó impregnado en ellos por el bar, el color oscuro de sus ojos.

Casi cae pero se detiene, el caos del suelo les impide caminar pero no el seguir arrancándose las prendas, acariciándose. Ukai le ha dejado sin camisa, desnudo de la cintura para arriba y siente como le rozaba los labios, como le fijaba los orbes con autoridad, como si le perteneciera solo a él. Sentía las grandes manos del otro descender por la curvatura de su espalda desnuda, aquello le producía una serie de sensaciones exquisitas que le enchinaban la piel. Descendió hasta la espalda baja y no detuvo marcha hasta posar sus dos manos en el trasero del profesor y apretar de este arrancándole una queja, una súplica.

Ahí en medio de la habitación del más joven mientras las luces nocturnas se colaban por la ventana, mientras el ruido desaparecía cada instante y sus labios volvían a unirse estaba por consumarse un acto inconsciente, un acto erótico y hermoso.

Ninguno podía admitir que lo disfrutó de ese momento, menos ahora que las cosas se habían tornado complejas, lastimeras.

**Fuckin' Perfect :**** Saque** **2** –_ Boceto fatídico. _

Los recuerdos de aquel día no se iban de la mente de Takeda quien tuvo que reprimirse como nunca a decir que lo sentía, que lo olvidase, era mejor no decir más y dejarlo pasar, dejar que el tiempo se llevase aquel momento que le pareció tan mágico pero tan incorrecto, tan erróneo.

Llegó a casa y lanzó las llaves a la pequeña bandeja donde siempre las dejaba, se quitó los zapatos exhausto de caminar y suspiró con pesadez. El sonido del televisor prendido en la oscuridad de la sala le daba a entender que estaba ahí, que efectivamente no había ido a trabajar ese día. Se quitó la bufanda, aquella que debió devolver a Ukai ese día pero con todo aquello lo olvidó. Se sentía mal, muy mal por tratar así a ese joven pero profundizar en aquello no era correcto, debían olvidarlo para no herirse más.

Caminó hasta llegar al respaldo del sillón y le vió dormir mientras en la televisión pasaban una película de acción. Aquellos cabellos oscuros, la profundidad de sus parpados cerrados y la leve barba que empezaba a notarse, debía recordarle rasurarse a diario.

-Ya he llegado –susurra muy cerca de su rostro. El hombre se queja, se mueve y no abre los ojos pero si los labios intentando emitir alguna palabra.

-Ya iba a pasar por ti …-responde sin ánimos, no tiene ganas de despertar.

-Salí hace cuatro horas pero estoy bien – se incorpora y busca una cobija en las cercanías, la pone encima de su cuerpo y apaga el televisor. No recibe más respuestas, el hombre se ha quedado dormido y nuevamente Takeda dormirá solo en su cama, así ha sido desde hace casi dos años. – Buenas noches, Hiroshi.

Sale directo a la habitación que se supone compartían y entra prendiendo la luz. La enorme cama para él solo, es una gran ventaja. Apenas se quita los calcetines, la camisa y nota algo que le hace ponérsela nuevamente, no le gusta verse a sí mismo por diferentes causas. A lado, en la cómoda una foto de ellos dos juntos cuando eran más jóvenes, cuando estudiaban en la universidad. Miles de recuerdos, miles de momentos que Takeda apreciaba, que le hacían sonreír con dulzura. Casi diez años a su lado y hace unos cuantos decidió que así sería para siempre.

Apaga las luces, se recuesta en la cama en su soledad. Takeda Ittetsu lucha diariamente por tener una vida normal, la gente le cree solitario por que así son sus días últimamente, con el trabajo de Hiroshi apenas puede verle y justo ese día había prometido recogerle al colegio pero no le culpa, debe estar agotado. Suspira e intenta no pensar en su común vida, ni en su traición al meterse con Ukai, solo piensa en aquellos días del pasado en donde su andar lo hizo toparse con aquel enigmático y risueño joven llamado Hiroshi.

En sus primeros días de universitario Takeda no tenía más que el objetivo de terminar su carrera y poder dar clases, educar a los jóvenes y ser una marca en sus vidas, un soporte. Adoraba la idea de ser docente, admiraba mucho a sus maestros y los veía como las personas más sabias del mundo con la capacidad de cambiar muchas mentes a lo largo de su vida, y además ganaban dinero por ello. Estaba tan emocionado caminando por el campus a tan solo unos días de haber ingresado pero alguien detuvo sus pasos, un joven de su edad, de su altura y con el cabello un poco desordenado con una expresión seria.

-Devuelve lo que te has robado – le dijo, Takeda se asustó y retrocedió un paso ¿robado? Él no había robado nada, era incapaz, no estaba dentro de sus valores hacer un acto tan vil.

-Di..Disculpa, me estás confundiendo con alguien más –dijo con los ojos lagrimeantes, no quería ser encerrado, no quería ir a prisión, no ahora que estaba a un paso de cumplir sus sueños.

-No te estoy confundiendo – reprendió el tipo cruzado de brazos mirándole con una presencia muy fuerte que el otro solo podía empezar a temblar y pedir por su vida.

-Yo…no se…no sé de qué me habla –su expresión portaba más terror que antes pero la del chico empezó a destensarse, a calmarse. Sonrió levemente y bajó los brazos más tranquilo.

-Claro que has sido tú, te vi hace días hacerlo – el de lentes intentaba hacer memoria pero no había nada que pudiera haber robado hace días – en la ceremonia de ingreso, estabas ahí y no se… santo cielo –aquel chico temible había pasado a ser uno más animado – me robaste el aliento.

-…..¿ah? –Takeda apretó más sus labios con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Es que ¡Ah! Eres tan hermoso –el otro solo pudo sonrojarse más ante los mohines infantiles del otro – en serio, solo puedo suspirar cuando pienso en ti…tengo que saber tu nombre.

-Yo…yo soy… Takeda– los ojos del chico brillaron y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Disculpa por asustarte. Soy Hiroshi, mucho gusto –estiró su mano, Takeda tembloroso la tomó y sintió una corriente cruzarle el cuerpo, flecharle el corazón, robarle el aliento.- no te pasees tanto frente a mi o se me va a salir el corazón.

-¿Qu..Que cosas dices? –se cubrió el rostro con la mano libre sintiendo como la de Hiroshi temblaba. La observó por un rato y entendió que aquel chico multifacético hablaba en serio, estaba tan nervioso que empezó a tambalearse como si fuera a desmayarse ¿Qué pasa con esa presentación tan extraña? Vaya forma tan intensa de ser que con saludarlo terminó en enfermería. Takeda no supo que en ese momento aquel chico risueño le cambiaría la vida.

Y ahí, 10 años después Takeda recostado en su cama recordaba el pasado viendo esa foto y sentía que todos esos momentos tristes eran solo un paso más para volver a aquella felicidad en la que estaban envueltos cada día de su juventud, estaba forzando a su mente a decirle que pasaría toda la vida con ese chico, apretando el corazón para que no se escapara el amor que sentía por él, susurrándole cada noche que esos días solitarios no son producto de la falta de cariño por parte de Hiroshi, que era parte de su esfuerzo por tener una vida decente y cómoda juntos.

Takeda volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó envolver por el sueño, podía engañar a la mente pero no al corazón y cuando Mofeo le atrapaba ahí, en su mente, Ukai empezaba a tocar la puerta para entrar mientras el mantenía la llave negándole el paso y exclamando a todo pulmón que no arruinase su vida, que no lo lastimara, que no se lastimaran de esa manera.

Un dia nuevo llegó, Hiroshi no estaba en casa y él debía ir a trabajar. Calificar exámenes, charlar con alumnos y sonreir a todos diciendo "buenos días" mientras por dentro tenía un nudo en la garganta que le lastimaba, que le invitaba a sentarse y llorar. Aprovechó que no había más papeles que firmar, más alumnos esperándole y más trabajo, que había un espacio libre de actividades y fue al baño. Se miró al espejo, y vió su rostro. ¿Realmente podía seguir soportando el peso de fingir felicidad cuando adentro todo se estaba derrumbando?

Retrocedió un par de pasos, entró al escusado y cerró la tapa. Se sentó encima de ella y miró hacia la puerta cerrada. Una lagrima cayó a su mano, después otra y otra. Cubrió sus labios, mordió uno de sus dedos para soportar los sollozos y su mente seguía atacándole con cosas que solo le lastimaban. Se quitó los lentes y se talló los ojos para no llorar más, para calmarse. Era un instante, un momento para desahogarse en soledad y lo aprovechó. Así era a veces, no había más que pudiera hacer, seguro saldría de ahí y volvería a sonreír como siempre. Abrió la puerta del baño más tranquilo aunque aún tenía esa sensación de pesadez inundándole el corazón.

-¿Takeda-sensei? –una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Frente a él uno de sus alumnos le miraba preocupado con el ceño fruncido- ¿Está bien?

-Sugawara…-susurró y tomó aire sin poder contenerse. Lo peor que podían preguntar cuando estabas herido es "¿Está bien?" solo hacía que su mente se bombardeara con una lluvia de "NO". Caminó y se detuvo frente al chico, era un poco más alto que él – yo…

-Todo está bien, sensei…-susurró y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Takeda sintió que su gran caparazón fue perforado por ese acto y volvió a sollozar, a soltar las lágrimas y aferrarse a Suga liberando lo que quedaba, desahogándose. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no lloraba así, había pasado aún más desde que alguien le consolaba y la sensación de sentir el apoyo del chico aun cuando él desconociera su dramática vida era confortante, ese abrazo era como sentir a un hijo cuidando de ti.

…Un hijo.

Se separó de él limpiando sus mejillas nuevamente agradeciendo que nadie entrase al baño en ese momento o podían pensar mal, inventar rumores. Takeda suspiró y fue a la llave del agua lavando su rostro para secarlo y colocar los lentes. Miró por el espejo a Suga quien le regalaba una sonrisa de confianza, un "tu puedes hacerlo" que le hacía falta escuchar.

-No sé qué esté pasando pero…sé que sensei es más fuerte que todo. Usted es más fuerte que sus problemas – y Takeda sonrió, asintió. Tenía razón pues él era muy fuerte, por eso mismo decidió ser maestro. Escuchar esas palabras del peligris era como recordarse a sí mismo en su juventud donde creía que los profesores eran seres superiores capaces de cambiar la vida de todos y vivió creyéndolo hasta descubrir que también eran humanos capaces de errar.

-Gracias… y disculpa por esto. – el otro negó rápidamente.

-Si necesita volver a desahogarse cuenta con mi hombro –dijo sonriendo. Takeda le vio y asintió. Se acercó y le despeinó los cabellos por lo que se ganó un par de risas por parte del otro.

-Me hubiera gustado tener un hijo como tú, Sugawara…

-Considéreme como uno, si…si no es problema. – el profesor parpadeó y se sintió conmovido. Entrecerró los ojos y asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien …ahora ve a clases, no quiero que llegues tarde –le ordenó. Suga se incorporó rápidamente.

-Sí, nos vemos en el entrenamiento –hizo una reverencia y partió dejando a Takeda ahí un poco más tranquilo, más satisfecho.

Esos pequeños detalles que tal vez para la mayoría no eran gran cosa lo hacían sentir muy bien, le alegraban el día. Volvió al trabajo, a calificar exámenes, firmar papeles y dar clases con una sonrisa en los labios, con las baterías recargadas. Más cosas vendrían por enfrentar, cosas que tal vez Takeda no imaginaba, que ni siquiera percibía pero que estaban ahí, creciendo.

Y Ukai tampoco lo imaginaba. Dentro de su solitaria y desordenada pieza se encontraba recostado en la cama. Un suspiro profundo, sintiéndose incapaz de levantarse de esa cómoda posición que le impedía hacer más. No entendía por qué rayos estaba sintiéndose así, que significaba esa pesadez en su pecho, esa punzada dolorosa. Ayer escuchó eso de los labios de Takeda y se fue sin esperar, cualquier curioso se hubiera esperado a ver quién era ese sujeto pero no Ukai.

Sentía como si hubiese perdido una batalla sin sacar si quiera su arma. Se sentía patético por sentirse así. Ni siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta pero era como "tener el corazón roto" y eso lo hacía sentirse aún más inferior.

No hay amor donde no hay correspondencia, donde las personas no se conocen, donde no hay más que profesionalismo, ni siquiera hay amor en tener sexo casual y sin embargo él estaba ahí desbastado tras saber que el otro tenía una pareja y él como siempre estaba solo. Si le preguntaban se sentía como si se hubiese aprovechado de él, como si hubieran hecho eso bajo su única voluntad pues alguien con una relación jamás hubiera cedido estando sobrio en cambio él posiblemente si lo hubiera hecho; quiero decir, es Takeda, es lindo, es agradable, simpático, inteligente, decidido, fuerte, tiene una bonita sonrisa ¿Quién no querría acostarse con él? Bueno…tal vez Ukai lo hubiera pensado mucho porque es heterosexual pero siendo honestos después de mucho hubiera cedido pero no ahora, no ahora que el otro tenía pareja. Hasta eso respetaba las relaciones ajenas.

No hay amor, no debería haber amor pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?...El celular de Ukai estaba a lado de su cuerpo marcando en su pantalla un mensaje.

_"Contacto borrado"_


	3. Ruinoso matiz

_!Hola! Espero que tengan un bonito [inserte día en que estén leyendo esto]. Ah, olvidé comentar algunas cosas el cap pasado__** ¿Quien es Hiroshi?**__ No es personaje de__** Haikyuu**__, le llamé así por __**Hiroshi Kamiya**__ [seiyuu de Takeda] y por la naturaleza del personaje no pude elegir a ninguno de Haikyuu __**¿Naturaleza?**__ sigan leyendo, ya verán. Disfruten la actu._

* * *

La batalla la ha iniciado Takeda con sus dientes, con sus uñas clavándose en los hombros de un Ukai que encima de él se degustaba de su piel, se embriagaba de su aroma, danza por encima de su cuerpo incitándole a pedirle más y los gemidos del profesor suenan como un susurro, un simple susurro de guerra.

Como los labios del rubio, su lengua y sus dedos aprietan con maestría aquellos sonrosados botones que hacían retorcerse el cuerpo de Takeda, que lo hacían decir su nombre mientras sus dedos se enredaban entre sus cabellos, mientras sus ojos se perdían entreabiertos en el techo de la habitación.

La cama desorganizada se desacomoda un poco más, las cobijas y almohadas ceden amoldándose a los cuerpos que rítmicamente se mueven, aun con las prendas puede sentir su excitación, su deseo. Ukai no sabía, no tenía idea que su alma ardiera de esa forma por una figura diferente a la de una mujer, por alguien que no tenía pechos y que portaba un falo como el de él, pero quien viera ahí lo que él veía lo entendería.

Se separó para observar a su "victima" recostado sobre el colchón cuyos ojos llorosos le pedían no detenerse, cuyas manos temblorosas exigían más contacto. Con los pezones humedecidos y las mejillas sonrojadas Takeda era víctima del deseo, víctima de Ukai, y Ukai era víctima de su propia lujuria en aquella noche de Noviembre.

**_Fuckin' Perfect :_****_Saque 3_** –**_Ruinoso matiz _**

Había arribado una sospechosa calma dentro de los pasillos de Karasuno. Habían pasado ya dos jueves desde ese encuentro entre ambos y al menos ya se podían hablar pero no era lo mismo. Ukai había pensado muchas veces en no ir a las practicas pero lo hacía por sus chicos, con Takeda pasaba igual. Aquel equipo de cuervos les mantenía unidos, era lo único que los relacionaba o al menos eso creían ellos.

Llegada la tercer semana ambos se veían cansados, decaídos, agotados y sin ánimos. Ukai pensaba que se trataba simplemente de la "depresión" pero se golpeaba la cabeza por tener esa mentalidad ¡Es solamente una ilusión! ¡No le gustaba ese chico! Además él ya tenía pareja. Takeda daba explicación a sus cambios por todo lo ocurrido últimamente, por los problemas en casa, por el próximo torneo, todo lo estresaba y lo mantenía con las pilas bajas; sus alumnos lo notaban preocupados.

Ukai mantenía la cabeza despejada trabajando en las mañanas con el equipo, en las tardes en la tienda y por las noches en el campo. No era que tuviera gran necesidad de dinero pero tenía ahorros para emergencias, nunca estaba de más y así se mantenía entretenido con algo en vez de revisar y revisar los mensajes que Takeda le enviaba cuando quería que fuese entrenador y que fuera incapaz de borrar.

En aquel entonces Takeda era insistente, casi acosador. De eso ya no había nada. Esos días estaban muy en el pasado.

Mientras sus vidas continuaban soporíferas donde solamente el ver a sus cuervos alzar el vuelo les movía el corazón con fuerza algo crecía, una treta del destino, una jugarreta de la vida, un milagro.

Los jueves seguían siendo dolorosos y arribaba el tercero después de aquel encuentro, llegar a casa y ahí estaba Hiroshi tirado en el sillón, ahí reposaban sus buenos años y sus recuerdos de antaño, sus sonrisas y momentos felices, sus sueños e ilusiones.

Sintió un mareo leve y buscó palpando hasta llegar a la mesa del comedor y sentarse en una silla. Puso sus manos en la frente y suspiró con cansancio escuchando como Hiroshi se levantaba del sillón. Como sus pasos lentos iban hacia él arrastrando prácticamente las pantunflas con desgane. Takeda no pudo alzar la vista.

-Llegaste…-susurró. Había olores, muchos olores impregnados en su cuerpo que aun a un metro de distancia podía olerlos. Era una diferencia enorme al aroma de lavanda que desprendía en el pasado.

-Estoy algo cansado, Hiroshi. Me he mareado, iré a dormir…-intentó ponerse de pie pero fue detenido por su mano.

-Es el único día que podemos estar juntos, siempre lo olvidas…-susurró a la cercanía.

-Lo sé pero hoy no fue un buen día…-el otro soltó la mano de Takeda algo brusco.

-Trabajo todos los días todo el día para poder pasar contigo aunque sea los jueves y tú te pones en esa actitud… llegas hasta tarde por estar con ese equipo de vóley cuando tu ni siquiera haces deporte –empezaba a alzar la voz algo irritado- no sabes nada de vóley y sin embargo inviertes tu tiempo en ello en vez de estar conmigo…

-Hiroshi, por favor…no quiero discutir nuevamente…-dijo con la mirada baja, conteniendo las lágrimas. –además necesitas descansar, has tomado y mañana debes trabajar.

-Debo de trabajar para poder darte una vida decente por que siendo maestro no nos alcanza a ambos y ¡Hago todo esto pidiéndote a cambio solo un momento juntos! –su mirada reflejaba frustración, desesperación.

-Y lo entiendo pero la práctica se alargó –aquello era en parte mentira, ese día a caminado aún más lento con la esperanza de encontrarle dormido y no tener esa discusión semanal. Los jueves era un mal día para tenerlo libre pero es todo lo que le ofrecieron a Hiroshi en su demandante trabajo. Los demás días de la semana Takeda estaba solo en casa y aun cuando al principio fue raro con el tiempo se adaptó, hizo muchas cosas, aprendió nuevas, veía los programas de tv que a Hiroshi no le gustaban y decidió apoyar al equipo de vóley de la escuela todo para sentirse un poco más útil, más completo.

En el pasado, cuando Hiroshi duraba más tiempo en casa en vez de tener un momento para estar juntos era una oportunidad para discutir. Cuando tenían veintitrés años Hiroshi fue despedido del trabajo de sus sueños ya que hubo recorte de personal, Takeda estuvo a su lado apoyándole, animándole, empezó a trabajar como maestro pero la vida era difícil para ambos. Pronto consiguió algo más, le dejaba poco tiempo libre pero les serviría temporalmente hasta juntar dinero suficiente para pagar sus deudas y vivir cómodos. La vida de adulto era difícil.

Takeda tenía suerte que la escuela tenía un buen ambiente, buenos alumnos y buena gente. En cambio Hiroshi tenía un trabajo sofocante, estresante y nada deseable. Llegaba agotado por las noches y se dormía en donde podía. Conforme pasaron los años los efectos de aquel empleo empezaron a hacer estragos en su vida privada. El sensei pensó falsamente que aquellas vacaciones le servirían para animarse pero solo discutieron y discutieron. Algo les hacía falta en sus vidas y ese algo no podían conseguirlo.

Un golpe en seco directo en la mejilla, un sollozo por parte de Takeda quien se sujetaba y la cara de sorpresa de Hiroshi. No era la primera vez que pasaba. Lo jaló y lo rodeó con sus brazos temblando, disculpándose al oído.

-Lo siento…no quería hacerlo… no sé qué pasa …- y Takeda solo podía justificar aquellos actos diciéndose a sí mismo que era producto del estrés de su trabajo, de sus vidas complicadas y sus frustrados sueños. Cuando eran jóvenes miraban las estrellas sentados en el césped soñando con viajar y hasta ahora es algo que no habían logrado.

-Está bien yo… no duele….-pero la realidad es que dolía y mucho, no sus golpes si no estarse perdiendo a sí mismo, estar inventando pretextos para no estar con él y evitar esas peleas, estar perdiendo al amor de su vida. Eso le taladraba el pecho cada día. Ahí abrazados en medio del hogar que compartían, que juntos construyeron, Takeda se aferraba a las ropas de Hiroshi susurrando en su mente "no te vayas, no me dejes…" sin aceptar que ese no era el hombre a quien amaba, lo que amaba era su recuerdo.

Era incapaz, era impensable tirar todos esos años y esfuerzo a la basura. Jamás lo dejaría puesto que Hiroshi se estaba esforzando tanto para darle una buena vida, para viajar juntos, para pasar juntos hasta el último día.

La mañana de viernes iluminó su habitación y ahí estaba nuevamente solo pero incapaz de levantarse, tenía que hacerlo, no había vuelta atrás. Se sentó y había marcas por doquier en su pecho y espalda. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, las ojeras le abordaban y ese mareo no cesaba. Tal vez debía llamar a la escuela y decir que no asistiría, tal vez debía dejar de pensar tanto y relajarse disfrutando del día.

Se levantó de golpe de la cama sin siquiera cubrir su cuerpo y terminó aferrado a la taza de baño regresando lo poco que había comido. Seguro estaba muy estresado, muy agotado y su cuerpo estaba haciendo de las suyas. Debía ser responsable independientemente de sus emociones y asistir a la escuela. Se vistió, revolvió sus cabellos y colocó sus lentes. Se sonrió al espejo falsamente.

Aunque intentó mantener los ánimos la verdad es que estaba muy exhausto, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar "¿está bien sensei?", "debería dormir", "anímese, ya es viernes" lo que menos quería era preocupar a las personas. La práctica arribó y todos hacían lo suyo, él los observaba desde su banca tranquilo de que los mareos no le atacasen ahora.

La mirada de Ukai le inspeccionó hasta el más último detalle, cuando lo notó se sintió nervioso y peor aun cuando el otro se acercó.

-Se ve mal, sensei. Debería ir a descansar a casa –ambos se podían dirigir la palabra a pesar de todo, ya había pasado un mes pero eso no significaba que lo olvidasen, simplemente parecían superarlo o fingir muy bien que no sentían nada cuando sus orbes se cruzaban.

-Estoy bien…solo agotado –se talló los cabellos avergonzado – disculpa por preocuparte –aquello había sonrojado al menor. ¿Preocupado? Claro que no, no es como si hubiera durado esas semanas pensando en él, deseando ir corriendo a abrazarlo e incluso se tocase con su recuerdo. ¡Nada de eso! No estaba nada preocupado.

-E..Eh…. –profesó nervioso- si te sientes mal no dudes en llamarme…. –Takeda se sorprendió y sonrió con dulzura. Algo tenía ese día que a pesar de su expresión de cansancio desprendía demasiada paz, belleza.

-Sí. ¡Gracias por cuidar de mí, Ukai-kun! –y sonrió, hace tiempo que no le sonreía de esa manera y se sintió como una bocanada enorme de felicidad. No debía hacerlo, no ahora que se esforzaba por olvidarse de él, ahora con esa sonrisa lo construido se derrumbaba. Salió de su trance cuando Takeda puso su mano en sus labios como si fuese a vomitar y se alertó – se…sensei… oh no…-lo ayudó a levantarse con cuidado, no podrían llegar al baño pero tampoco querían tener ese accidente en el gimnasio así que lo llevó fuera rápidamente ante la mirada de los jugadores que solo pudieron escuchar como su maestro devolvía muy posiblemente su desayuno.

-¿Creen que Takeda-sensei esté bien? –preguntó Hinata preocupado.

-Posiblemente deba ir al médico –respondió Kageyama. Mientras, fuera del gimnasio Ukai le sobaba la espalda al más bajo para que calmase su respiración, para que soltase lo que debiese soltar.

-Te llevaré al médico, sensei… -el otro se levantó y negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, no es necesario –recibió solamente la mirada de regaño por parte de Ukai, hasta esa mirada era amable y se notaba su preocupación.

-Espérame aquí, iré por nuestras cosas y avisaré a todos –sin poder negarse más el rubio entró al gimnasio. Y tan pronto se dio cuenta iban juntos al médico. No quedaba lejos de la escuela, había que caminar un par de calles y ninguno poseía un vehículo. Ahí, lado a lado, mientras Ukai cargaba sus cosas un silencio tenso les abordaba.

Un suspiro profundo, silencioso. En las calles un clima helado, el invierno ya había arribado, Diciembre había llegado. Tardaría al menos una semana en empezar a nevar. Talló sus manos al sentirlas heladas pero una calidez le invadió el cuello, nuevamente ahí reposaba la bufanda de Ukai. Él le sonrió, de forma que muchos le sonreían últimamente pero le dolía sentir ese detalle tan especial, no era para nada felicidad.

-Disculpa por no devolverla antes… y por tomarla ese día sin tu permiso –susurró avergonzado. El día en que ellos se entregaron, por la mañana escapó tomándola, no quería sufrir frio.

-Eh, no la necesito. Te la regalo –respondió sonrosado mirando a otro punto y el silencio volvió a reinar mientras Takeda hundía las fosas nasales en el aroma de aquel pedazo de tela para dispersar el frio de sus labios. Llegaron al hospital y decidió entrar al médico solo, sería un chequeo rápido; Ukai no se negó, su labor era solo acompañarle lo que pasara después de eso no podría ser responsabilidad suya. Una charla que se extendió mientras el rubio esperaba sentado en una fría silla metálica, odiaba los hospitales aunque ese lucia muy acogedor, pequeño y humilde.

Sintió que su respiración emanaba el frio del ambiente en forma de nubecilla blanca y ahí sentado en medio del hospital lo decidió, cuando saliera Takeda cerraría ese capítulo de su vida disculpándose, ofreciéndole su amistad. No quería seguir en esa tensión con él, no quería tener que estar a cinco pasos lejos por miedo a incomodarlo, no quería que aquel encuentro entre ambos marcase una distancia, no deseaba para nada esa distancia. Aunque fuese como amigo, quería estar a su lado.

Takeda salió el consultorio pasados los quince minutos con las manos en el bolsillo, cruzaron miradas y Ukai le sonrió. Se aproximó a él y Takeda se encogió un poco de hombros.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-Todo bien, solo necesito descansar –dijo cabizbajo, incómodo a su parecer. Se quitó el suéter y lo puso a sus hombros sorprendiéndolo, tensándolo.

-Te acompaño a casa –susurró, no tuvo forma de decir que no. De ir solo tal vez se desplomaría a mitad del camino por el cansancio o por lo que venía, por lo que el médico dijo en aquel consultorio. No habría problema en ir a casa a su lado, Hiroshi llegaría a altas horas.

Y así caminando por las calles lado a lado, usando su suéter y su bufanda mientras los sonidos de los autos se desvanecían, mientras las risas de los niños volviendo a sus hogares se difuminaban y el cielo mostraba el atardecer más hermoso de todo el año Takeda se preguntaba qué pasaría ahora, que haría con todo, con absolutamente todo lo que sentía.

-No quiero que sigamos así –dijo Ukai llamando su atención – sé que lo que pasó entre nosotros no estuvo bien pero… eres importante sensei, no quiero perder la amistad que tenemos.

Y aun cuando la noche caía el día se iluminó para Takeda por un instante para el siguiente ser consciente de que aquellas podrían ser palabras vacías, ligeras y sombrías que se llevaría el viento si las sospechas del médico fuesen reales.

"Por lo que me dice es posible que usted esté en cinta…"

Aquel chico frente a él podría ser partícipe de aquello, podría ser una de las dos causas de ese extraño milagro. Muchas cosas, recuerdos, memorias abordaban mientras sus manos jugaban dentro de sus bolsas, ahí donde la cajita de la prueba de embarazo estaba. Necesitaba llegar a casa y antes de encontrarse con Hiroshi hacerse la prueba, descartar o aprobar así la posibilidad de que eso pasara.

-Tampoco quiero perderla, Ukai-kun –dijo con sinceridad. Si pudiera no perdería nada pero ¿Qué hacer cuando el que se perdía era él mismo?

La nieve pronto caería, su amistad estaba reafirmada pero el mundo alrededor de Takeda Ittetsu giraba de un modo catastrófico, si la prueba era positiva habría muchas cosas que cambiarían porque hasta donde Takeda sabía y hasta donde Hiroshi le había dicho….

Él era estéril.


	4. Horrido degradado

_Hola, aquí traigo la actualización de Fuckin' Perfect. Lo siento si les estoy haciendo sufrir pero realmente no lo siento(?) okno jajajaja. Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia! -reverencia- _

* * *

Deslizó sus dedos por los músculos del pecho de Ukai, analítico, delicado y temeroso, sin culpa del pecado que estaba cometiendo y limitándose a disfrutar de esa piel tigreña. Ukai le observaba con una media sonrisa mientras Takeda notaba que era observado. Se sorprende, se apena e incorpora su mano separándola de los pectorales.

Apenas pudo tener un respiro y el rubio lo estaba besando nuevamente, recostándolo sobre la cama y sintiendo como sus maestras manos empezaban a bajar acariciándole las caderas, calentándole cada segundo, sintiendo la lucha que tenía para desprenderle del pantalón. Al final en su torpeza notó el cinturón, el molesto botón y el irritante zipper que le impedían seguir en lo suyo. Los desprendió con fiereza, lanzó el cinturón de cuero lejos y premeditamente le desabotonó el pantalón y bajó el cierre.

Descendió lento, sus labios se separaron y Takeda alzó las caderas que hicieron contacto con las del otro sintiendo como las manos de Ukai desprendían el pantalón posándose en sus sentaderas apretándolas, arrancándole un gemido, un suspiro, un cálido viento de sus labios.

Erótico, simple pero seductor pego su frente a la de Takeda mientras el pantalón se perdía en alguna parte de la habitación y acariciándole los muslos clavó su varonil mirada en la del otro que le hacía sentirse inferior, débil, delicado ante sus caricias, ante su penetrante mirar. En una noche de Noviembre todo puede pasar.

**Fuckin' Perfect : ****_Saque 4_**_ – __Horrido degradado_

No hubo muchas cosas que destruyeran la paciencia de Takeda, posiblemente era la primera. La espera, estar ahí sentado en medio del baño con el aparatejo blanco en mano esperando que pasaran tres minutos, viendo el brillante vitropiso y el par de toallas colgadas en su respectivo lugar. No es algo que pudiera estar pasando, al menos no a él, ese tipo de cosas le suceden a los personajes de los libros, de las películas, de las series pero no podría estarle sucediendo, no ahora.

Tiempo atrás habían tomado en conjunto la decisión de tener una familia, un par de hijos corriendo de aquí a allá entre risas y locuras. Esa idea hacia muy felices a Hiroshi y Takeda.

—Imagina que tengan tus ojos… y tu risa —decía Hiroshi recostado a su lado en aquellos días de juventud con la ilusión en sus ojos — y tu color de cabellos, ellos serían perfectos.

—O ellas —reía divertido aferrándose al cuerpo de su amado.

—O ellas…lo que fuera, quiero tener hijos contigo…—miraba sus ojos y en ellos miraba todo lo que podía buscar pero las personas no eran conformes, exigían más de lo que la vida les ofrecía.

Y pasó el tiempo y los niños no llegaban, y construir una habitación más fue en vano pues el destino no quería que ellos fuesen más que una familia de dos integrantes. Decidieron ir al médico, cuestionarle por que no era posible. Les hicieron exámenes a ambos para determinar el por qué no podían gestar, que sucedía con sus cuerpos.

—Lamento no poder haber ido contigo ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor? —preguntó Takeda nervioso llegando ese día del trabajo. Todo el día se preguntaba si había esperanza, cuál sería la respuesta, si pronto podrían tener aunque sea a una criaturita con ellos. Hiroshi negó con la cabeza, invitó a sentarse y le explicó lo ocurrido.

Takeda era estéril.

A pesar de ser un doncel estaba imposibilitado para procrear y podría someterse a un tratamiento pero era algo elevado en coste, ellos no podían sobrellevarlo con sus empleos, no aun al menos y para caer en su desgracia al poco tiempo Hiroshi quedó desempleado. Las penas comenzaban para Takeda, sus ilusiones se iban junto con las de Hiroshi y después todo prosiguió en una batalla campal encima de sus destruidos sueños dentro de ese hogar en el que ambos deseaban tanto formar una familia.

Y ahora estaba ahí, años después. Pasados los tres minutos abrió la prueba y verificó el resultado. Sus manos temblaron, sus ojos enrojecieron y solo pudo caer contra la pared del piso del baño derrotado, triste. Nunca admitirá que una parte de él se sintió feliz, una parte muy oculta en su interior pero la mayoría tembló, temió y sufrió.

Takeda ahora estaba embarazado.

Por los tiempos, la intimidad y todo lo ocurrido sabía que Hiroshi no era el responsable, sabía que eso no era un milagro de los cielos y que el responsable [además de él mismo] era Ukai. Metió la prueba dentro de la caja y otorgó el beneficio de la duda decidiendo ir a un laboratorio para asegurarse aunque, mientras iba a tirar la prueba hacia el bote de basura en la calle, sus piernas temblaron, sus ojos fueron hacia esa zona y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

Justo ahora algo crecía en su interior, si lo que dijo esa prueba era real ahora habría alguien en el mundo que le haría feliz incondicionalmente.

Rió un poco, lanzó el paquete profundamente entre los escombros para jamás ser encontrado y volvió a su casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Fue al sillón, se sentó ahí sin prender si quiera la televisión, viendo a la nada y muy por encima de su miedo de todo lo que habría que enfrentar si aquello era verdadero estaba la fuerza que tal vez necesitaba para superarlo todo. Su fortaleza podía residir ahí, o tal vez su debilidad.

Y el fin de semana pasó sin poder hacer más, fingiendo cuando veía a Hiroshi cruzar el umbral cansado, verlo tirarse al sillón y dormir nuevamente ahí mientras él daba media vuelta, se tiraba a su cama solitario y pensaba en que ese lunes iría a realizarse un mejor estudio que le confirme si los milagros existían.

Con una enorme bolsa en mano entró al gimnasio, sus clases habían terminado y era hora del entrenamiento. Expulsó el aire, no sabía si estar feliz, triste, cansado, preocupado así que optó por tener todas esas emociones que tras ver a Ukai se volvieron una plasta de felicidad contenida y cierto suspenso melodramático que le hizo reprenderse mentalmente.

—Ukai-kun….—dijo llamando la atención del entrenador que parpadeó acercándose.

—Sensei ¿Se siente mejor?—Takeda asintió y entregó la bolsa que tenía en su mano.

—Su suéter y bufanda. Agradezco el préstamo pero me sentía responsable en devolverlo. Lo he lavado y todo—no podían ni debían admitir que se sentían felices de hablar con naturalidad.

—Gracias pero no te preocupes, si las necesitas de nuevo te las volveré a dar —demasiada amabilidad de parte de Ukai relajaba el corazón de Takeda quien sonrió dulcemente arrancándole por un instante la conciencia al rubio que olvidó el hecho de que estaban en el gimnasio.

Tan pronto notó que había durado observándolo más de lo socialmente aceptable reaccionó y giró para ver a sus alumnos además de reprender a los de primero que emitían leves burlas ante la cliché escena de manga shoujo.

Takeda tomó asiento en la banca, apretó los labios y miró aquel punto en donde podía haber o no algo, viendo a Ukai ahí, esforzándose tanto y siendo tan él deseo por un instante haber tenido otra vida para ofrecérsela a él pero solo tenía una y ya era dedicada a Hiroshi y la fábrica de sueños que juntos estaban construyendo.

Ese pensamiento le confundió, le dolió y se molestó consigo mismo por ser éticamente incorrecto tener ideas de ese tipo con alguien que no era su pareja aunque básicamente ya había tenido relaciones con ese chico que además de todo era un poco menor. Por momentos se sintió frustrado camino al consultorio para solicitar los exámenes y aun en el frio de Diciembre sentía algo de calor.

Tras salir del consultorio donde el doctor le despidió notó que las luces de Navidad adornaban las calles, era cierto, pronto sería ese día en que las familias se reunían, se daban regalos y cenaban algo juntos. Al menos así era en la cultura occidental que era adoptado por algunos otros orientales. Él, más específicamente, él y Hiroshi pasaban ese día tumbados en la sala viendo como otros países la pasaban y se preguntó cómo sería esa navidad. ¿Acaso le traería alguna sorpresa?

Tan solo bastaron un par de días para saber que así era. Se trataba del día 15 de Diciembre, esos días habia ido al gimnasio con los chicos viviendo su repetitiva vida con una ilusión carcomiéndole a cada paso y soportando en secreto lo ocurrido. Ya era hora de vacacionar pero los chicos aceptaron seguir entrenando un poco durante las mañanas y fortalecerse. Ahí, en medio del parque después de las prácticas Takeda abrió el sobre, lo leyó con cautela y el mundo se detuvo con cada una de las letras.

Estaba esperando un bebé. Estaba embarazado. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y aun cuando no fuera de su pareja, cuando fuese un hijo fuera de un matrimonio con un compañero de trabajo un acto tan ruin e inmoral por el cual sería criticado fue feliz, y lloró de felicidad. No tenía ni idea por cómo empezar pero sabía que dentro de él había una vida que no era culpable de sus "errores" y locuras. Sabía que en su interior crecía algo y estaba decidido a crear un hermoso mundo para ese alguien lejos de todo el dolor.

—Sensei ¿Está bien?—alzó al vista y miró al peligris que estaba bien abrigado cerca de él.

—Si, parece que es costumbre que me veas llorar —empezó a reír limpiándose las lágrimas y guardando el papel rápidamente en su maletín.

—Esta vez sospecho que son buenas noticias —dijo Suga animado. Takeda le miró y sonrió asintiendo.

—Estupendas —la nieve empezó a caer sorprendiéndolos haciéndoles ver el cielo. Cualquiera en su lugar hubiese mentido, negado, huido o tal vez suspender el mismo embarazo pero Takeda no era así, era incapaz de hacer algo de esa magnitud. —La navidad llegó antes para mí.

—Pues Feliz Navidad, Takeda-sensei —le ofreció andar para caminar por la noche en aquel humilde pueblo y este se levantó de la banca a su lado.

—Feliz navidad, hijo — Suga abrió los ojos con un rubor en sus mejillas creyendo que su profesor había olvidado aquel vergonzoso momento en que pidió que le considerase como un hijo. Rió a su lado y caminaron mientras las luces navideñas iluminaban su andar.

Un día más de dormir en soledad sabiendo que pronto tendría que enfrentar eso con Hiroshi y de despertar sabiendo que tendría que ver a Ukai pensando en cómo decirle, pero se sentía temeroso cuando estaba frente a él, de repente se sentía débil o a veces sentía mareos. Otro día y uno más sintiéndose cada momento más cobarde, más miserable y toda esa felicidad inicial se hizo menos hasta ese punto culminante.

—¿Quiere tomar un café conmigo o algo asi? —preguntó Ukai terminada la práctica. Era día 20 de Diciembre, su corazón se detuvo un momento y al siguiente latió con fuerza. El carmesí adornó sus mejillas al igual que una sonrisa sus labios y supo que ya estaba muy hundido y que de tanto pensarle, de tanto pensar que frente a él estaba el padre de su hijo se sentía como torpe, como esa clase de sentimientos incontrolables y destructibles que solo te hacen bien. Una sensación cálida.

—Claro, Ukai-kun —por un instante se olvidó de Hiroshi y de la vida que junto tenían y pensó en ser egoísta, en pensar en pasar un momento a lado de Ukai mientras apretaba el mismo su camisa justo donde reposaba el bebé de ambos. No se notaba pero pronto se notaría, no podría huir de ello.

Un café a unos días de navidad mientras los niños, los padres y las madres andaban por la ciudad. Los pequeños diciendo que querían de regalo, otros tantos sin celebrar pero todo a pesar del frio se sentía agradable al igual que el dulce sabor de aquella bebida.

—Debo preguntarte si está bien, sensei. Lo notó algo distraído desde que enfermó y los chicos también parecen preocuparse.—Takeda alzó la vista y enseguida se apenó.

—Claro, lamento preocuparlos. Es solo que tengo algunos asuntos personales que resolver — desvió la mirada. Ukai se clavó más en la visión de Takeda frente a él mirando por la ventana.

—Se que los resolverá…u..usted es asombroso —Takeda devolvió la vista y rió cubriéndose los labios dulcemente.

—Eso debo de hacer no solo por mí —dijo un poco más serio —pero soy algo cobarde ¿Sabes?

—Lo seguirá siendo mientras así lo crea —al igual que el otro puso una expresión seria —luche contra lo que deba de luchar y cuando necesite un café para descansar o algún bollo puede contar conmigo.

—…Gracias Ukai-kun.

Era muy bueno hablar con él así pero se preguntó por cuanto tiempo las cosas serían así. Decidió, esa noche, decirle la verdad a Hiroshi y prepararse para decirle a Ukai lo ocurrido, que no se preocupara por nada, que solo cumplía con lo correcto informándole y que él se haría responsable.

No debía aferrarse a la buena compañía ni palabras motivantes de Ukai que podían irse tras saber lo ocurrido, podría reaccionar mal, siempre cabía la posibilidad y esa idea le había detenido para decírselo en ese momento y arruinar el instante.

Lo que no sabía Takeda es que dentro de la mente de Ukai invitarle un café, charlar y animarle no era solo porque sus alumnos o él estuviesen preocupados sino que también era el inicio de una guerra que no quería perder pues a pesar de todo no pudo olvidar a Takeda, a sus gestos y sus expresiones.

Imaginó que de tener una relación buena no habría terminado en sus brazos y tal vez sería cruel aprovecharse de ello pero mientras hubiera una pequeña luz y Takeda no le alejara o rechazara tomaría toda oportunidad para hacerlo feliz aun cuando no lo aceptase como pareja quería verlo reir y darle la felicidad que tal vez no recibía en su relación, en su vida diaria.

Y en ese momento Ukai no sabía que había generado en él más felicidad de la esperada con una hermosa vida que se gestaba en su interior.

Ahí en ese café un día de Diciembre las decisiones de ambos eran firmes pero ¿Qué tan firmes serian después de la tormenta que se avecinaba?

* * *

_Hubo un poco de confusión con respecto a quien es esteril por que en el capitulo anterior pareciera que hablaba de Hiroshi pero en realidad era Takeda. Les dejaré esta nota aclaratoria._

_Es una especie de spoiler. Se supone que tanto Takeda como Hiroshi fueron al doctor para averiguar que pasaba con ellos. Solo Hiroshi pudo recoger los resultados y le dijo a Takeda que según el doctor a pesar de que Takeda es doncel no era capaz de procrear y embarazarse, pero según esto Hiroshi no es la causa de ello si no Takeda. Por eso en el capitulo anterior puse algo como "Hasta donde Hiroshi y Takeda sabian él era esteril" refiriendose a Takeda. _

_¿Cual es el juego detrás de todo esto? ¿Como Takeda quedó embarazado si se supone que no podía? Oh, parece que Hiroshi le estuvo mintiendo y culpandole de algo por lo cual no tenía culpa. Lo veremos a detalle el próximo sábado. _

**_-Yisus_**


	5. Tonalidad derruida

_Aquí dejo capitulo. Aclaro algo importante, al ser mpreg contiene términos como 'doncel' para los que no están muy metidos en este tipo de cosas los donceles son capaces de procrear con otro hombre embarazandose. Así que sin más les dejo el capitulo. Nomeodien(?)_

* * *

Sus manos fueron alzadas a la altura de su cabeza, una sola mano de Ukai bastó para sujetar ambas muñecas de Takeda y someterlo de esa manera que a pesar de lucir agresiva para el otro era el más dulce contacto que había recibido. La mano libre de Ukai descendió tortuoso por la piel del sensei hasta llegar a esa zona prohibida donde el miembro del más bajo ya estaba erecto, deseoso.

Un poco de tacto, unas caricias, sus ojos fijos en aquel movimiento preguntándose internamente porque hacia eso, la respuesta estaba en ese sonido excitante que Takeda lanzaba con cada masaje, con cada onda de placer que recorría su cuerpo al ser tocado de esa manera, quería oírlo más,mucho más. Sus pies se estiraban, sus ojos se entrecerraban y retorcía un poco las caderas pidiendo más.

Con malicia le soltó, el otro pareció quejarse cosa que era adorable. Decidió quitarse las prendas que le estorbaban mostrando su gran falo altivo ante los ojos Takeda. Liberó la respiración de su pecho, clavó sus orbes en Ukai que arrodillado frente a él le miraba maduro, incitante. Takeda se sentó con aquel miembro a una altura próxima para su siguiente movimiento.

Besó la punta, paseó la lengua por él y descendió por un costado. Experto pero temeroso, suave y a la vez desgarrador. Ukai solo pudo alzar la vista apretando los labios mientras aquel compañero de trabajo hacia lo suyo. Bajó la vista, Takeda se separó con la lengua vulgarmente sobre el falo ajeno.

Lo prohibido se volvía más excitante con cada segundo que pasaba en esa habitación un día de Noviembre.

**Fuckin' Perfect :****_ Saque 5_** _– Tonalidad derruida._

—Por tu expresión supongo que quieres hablar pero… —suspiró con cansancio tallándose la sien — ¿No puede ser otro día? Realmente estoy agotado hoy, Takeda.

—Es solo que quería darte una excelente noticia — Hiroshi se mostró interesado pero la expresión de su pareja era indiferente a pesar de haber usado la palabra excelente casi como si hubiera lanzado un comentario sarcástico.

—¿De qué se trata? —el de lentes se cruzó de brazos y alzó los hombros fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Estoy embarazado ¿No te parece genial? —haber dicho eso de esa manera parecía como si no tuviera miedo pero por dentro estaba muy asustado, porque sabía que sería el principio de una larga discusión en la que todos saldrían perdiendo y temía, temía mucho pero debía hacerlo por su hijo. Tenía que ser sincero con Hiroshi aunque eso le costara todos esos años de relación.

—¿Qué dices? — el otro se mostró molesto en su expresión con el entrecejo fruncido diciendo casi cada palabra a rastras, a regañadientes.

—Lo que escuchaste ¿No es genial? O acaso algo me ocultas —Hiroshi se pasó la palma por todo el rostro frustrado y estrepitosamente giró lanzando uno de los cuadros que estaba cerca de su mano libre. Takeda dio un pequeño brinco asustado pero no desistió.

—¿Me engañaste con otro? … ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?

—Dime si había algo que me ocultases. Se supone que yo no podía embarazarme ¿No es asi? —los ojos del sensei estaban humedecidos.

—¿Y solo por eso vas y te metes con otro hombre? ¿Ah? —Hiroshi se acercó a paso peligroso pero Takeda retrocedió y este detuvo su paso molesto, irritado. —No pensé que fueras esa clase de…de ….de persona.

—Hiroshi… —habló serio perfilando la vista, casi retador y ocultando sus temores — no fuiste el único engañado.

—Pero al menos yo no me metí con otros entiende…. —el hombre se giró y golpeó la pared con el puño —sí, te mentí. ¿Bien? —se jaló los cabellos y volvió a ver a Takeda —el médico me dijo algo que ya sabía, yo también soy un doncel ¿Bien? Yo puedo procrear pero no puedo hacer que tú lo hagas porque ambos somos donceles. ¿Ok? Y…. y no te lo dije porque no quería que me dejaras.

—…Hiroshi…. —el de lentes se quedó boquiabierto, todo ese tiempo cargó con ese secreto en su espalda, con algo que lo estaba torturando de esa manera.

—Y tuve miedo, me helé cuando quise decírtelo porque tú empezaste a hablar de hijos y no podíamos tenerlos. Aun así yo…. —volvió a golpear la pared- ¿Por qué, Takeda?...

Takeda retrocedió un par de pasos más y se sentó en una silla víctima de una culpa que ambos tenían. Desconfianza, dolor, dudas, secretos …eso no era para nada parte de una pareja y ambos habían cometido muchos errores, tal vez uno más que el otro pero errores a fin de cuentas. Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla y otra más que fue cruelmente borrada con su mano mientras sus labios temblorosos miraban a otro punto.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Hiroshi con miedo.

—Solo fue una vez, solo una vez hace un mes… —bajó la vista y hundió su rostro en sus manos.

—Eres…eres… —no pudo emitir más palabra pero en su rostro se mostraba decepción — bien, entonces supongo que ahora te irás con él.

—No lo sabe… —sus miradas se encontraron. Hiroshi calmaba su respiración para hablar claramente.

—Oh, entonces le conoces. ¿Quién es? ¿Un estudiante acaso? Seguro por tu mirada es esa clase de hombre que es incapaz de sobrellevar una responsabilidad. —dijo con intensión de lastimarle y funcionaba. Takeda también pensaba, cabía la posibilidad de que Ukai no quisiera una carga así en su vida.

—No…No lo sé —no podía verle, aquellas palabras dolían pues podían ser verdaderas. De ahí, Hiroshi encontró una idea para no perder todo.

—¿Entonces que harás? ¿Mantenerlos por ti solo? Por favor, Takeda. Creí que eras una persona que pensaba mil veces antes de actuar…. —aquel Takeda que conocía era alguien extremadamente precavido pero ahora parecía impulsivo por actuar de esa forma — díselo —Takeda alzó la mirada y encontró en los ojos de Hiroshi frialdad, odio —dile que esperas un hijo de él —dio pasos largos hasta quedar cerca del de lentes, muy cerca de su rostro — puedo apostar que te dará la espalda.

—… — Takeda tragó saliva, Hiroshi podía ver en la mirada de su aun pareja inseguridad al respecto. Él tenía la particularidad de ser analítico e inteligente, sabe lo que hacía al retarlo.

—Y seguro vendrás de regreso a mi… —una de sus manos acarició la pierna de Takeda — yo puedo cuidar de ambos… —sus palabras parecían más lacerantes que su mirada misma. — solo tómalo como una opción.

—Hiroshi…. —dijo temblando del miedo pero sus opciones se reducían a dos: ser aceptado por Ukai o quedarse con Hiroshi puesto que el otro tenía razón…para él sería imposible cuidar de un bebé.

—Te doy de aquí al día veinticuatro —su mirada se volvió sombría, se separó de él y emitió — si para entonces no le has dicho se rompe el trato y tú y tu hijo se van… te recuerdo que la casa está a mi nombre.

La respiración de Takeda se descontroló ligeramente, eso le daba poco tiempo para decirle las cosas, poco tiempo para que Ukai las digiriera y eso lo ponía nervioso en demasía. Esa noche no pudo dormir aunque la cama estaba sola puesto que Hiroshi había decidido salir de casa solo no pudo pegar ojo víctima de las lágrimas, de la culpa, del dolor.

El cuadro de su boda yacía roto en medio de la sala pero aun Hiroshi buscaba jugar sus mejores cartas para no permitir que Takeda se fuera de su lado mientras el otro inseguro consideraba mejor no decirle a Ukai aunque eso fuese injusto. El último implicado no tenía sospecha de todo lo que estaba pasando y sacaba de su almacén una enorme caja de cartón llena de polvo.

El 23 de Diciembre llegó y junto con él un Ukai con varias cajas que dejó en medio del gimnasio ante la duda de los jugadores de Karasuno quienes se veían. Un Hinata curioso intentaba abrir la caja pero era reprendido por Kageyama hasta que el entrenador orgulloso y con una enorme sonrisa les permitió ver el contenido. Los ojos de todos brillaron con emoción, Takeda lanzó una expresión sorpresiva y los adornos empezaron a salir.

—Quiero que decoren todo el gimnasio. Celebraremos una bonita navidad todos juntos —algunos lanzaron el típico "ossu" de alegría exceptuando al par de Tsukishima y Yamaguchi. Extensiones con flores, esferas y partes de un árbol que los de tercer año armaban. La red de juego decorada con pequeños monos de nieve de tela y un par de botes de nieve falsa con la que Hinata y Nishinoya hacían bromas al resto.

No era común celebrar la navidad pero hacer algo para sentirse más unidos era cosa de todos los días en Karasuno. Takeda acomodaba las esferas en el gran árbol que estaba en medio de la cancha sintiendo el brillo de las mismas calentar un poco el frio de su corazón, sus ojos cruzaron con los de Ukai quien se sonrojó al ser descubierto pues llevaba un rato observándole. Takeda temía y mucho que aquellos momentos felices se disiparan.

Los barandales tenían extensiones falsas de plantas y Takeda planeaba en usar un muérdago para poder besar a Shimizu. El capitán indicaba cosas para llevar mañana algo de comer y convivir ahí mismo ya que se merecían un descanso. Mañana se pondría la estrella, mañana le daría la noticia a Ukai.

Y fuera del gimnasio la nieve empezaba a caer provocando que se frotara las manos y buscara confort dentro de su propio suéter para las mejillas rojas y heladas. Los chicos salían corriendo y lanzaban bolas de nieve entre ellos a pesar de ser tan poca pero siempre buscaban la forma de divertirse. Nishinoya tirado en el suelo intentaba fallidamente hacer un muñeco de nieve mientras Daichi les apresuraba porque era hora de irse a casa.

Algo cálido le rodeo el cuello, giró la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Ukai y una sonrisa reconfortante, algo que dentro de toda la nieve hacia que su pecho ardiera con fuerza y eso solo le daba más motivos para temer pues estaba casi seguro que estaba teniendo sentimientos por ese hombre, por el padre de su hijo.

—¿Aun intentas regalarmela, Ukai-kun? —dijo mirando la misma bufanda que había regresado hace unos días.

—Bueno, míralo como un préstamo indefinido. —puso sus manos en su cabeza con desdén y bajó las escaleras —no sería bueno que enfermases.

—No lo sería — sonrió tomando la bufanda con ambas manos y cerrando los ojos para perderse en su olor mientras que Ukai lo observaba ensimismado en la hermosa escena. —¿Sucede algo?

—No, es solo…que últimamente te veo diferente —reaccionó ante lo dicho y se sonrojó —no me malinterpretes es solo que te vez como…como decirlo ¿más radiante?

—¿Radiante? —rió leve y le miró —debe ser por la navidad, me emociona mucho.

—¿La celebras? —ladeó el rostro extrañado de escuchar eso y Takeda negó.

—Jamás lo he hecho…

—Entonces mañana la celebraremos, será genial. —los ojos de Takeda se abrieron por un segundo y al siguiente se mostraron tristes pero asintió fingiendo felicidad.

Noche buena, solo es necesaria cruzarla para ver la navidad, para ver los regalos y las sonrisas. Todos casuales y sonrientes conviviendo como una familia. Las luces del árbol aun yacen apagadas y la estrella está en una mesa esperando ser puesta en la cima. Algunos comiendo, otros charlando mientras que Takeda ve como Shimizu pasa de largo ante su intento de besarla bajo el muérdago pero ahí se ha quedado Nishinoya burlándose y alzando los labios divertido mientras su amigo se mostraba depresivo al ver su plan fallar.

Algunos buenos amigos aprovechan para darse detalles, prácticamente nadie se queda sin regalo aunque un avergonzado Tsukishima le preparó un obsequio a Yamaguchi quien sorprendido acepta. Todos se han burlado de él ¿Quién lo diría? Es un buen amigo después de todo.

Igual a regañadientes Kageyama le entrega algo a Hinata y este le responde con un regalo que aparentemente al otro no le ha gustado por que le reprende ante la risa de todos. Ukai duda, esperará a entrar su obsequio mientras que el as del equipo sube las escaleras para poner la estrella en la cima. Las luces se encienden y lo iluminan todo en un espectáculo único e irrepetible y aun cuando afuera la nieve cae el calor familiar del gimnasio le ignora.

Ahí ante miradas brillantes, felicitaciones y algunos abrazos Ukai mira a Takeda. Saca de su bolso un pequeño presente y se lo entrega, nada especial, solo algo que podría servirle.

—Espero que lo disfrute —se talló la cabeza mirando a otro punto.

—Gracias Ukai-kun —susurró notando la distracción de todos, tal vez era el mejor momento para decirlo — yo…yo tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede? —obtuvo su atención mientras los chicos al fondo peleaban y las luces seguían iluminando el lugar.

—Ukai-kun… esto para mí fue inesperado y espero…espero tu comprensión —se talla la frente con los dedos y toma aire —yo…yo estoy esperando un hijo tuyo….

Y el sonido se disipó por un instante, Ukai cambió su expresión y Takeda solo estaba cabizbajo. Los pasos opacaron el resto de los sonidos y por último la puerta del gimnasio se cerró tras de Ukai. Todos los alumnos giraron el rostro ante el impacto y solo pudieron ver a Takeda ahí a lado del árbol abrazando el regalo del entrenador mientras apretaba los labios e intentaba no llorar.

Sin decir más el otro se había ido.

* * *

_Espero que les gustase y no sufrieran tanto como yo(?) Los quiero y muchas gracias por comentar. _

**-Yisus**


	6. Pinceladas confusas

_Después de esto los tiempos serán más rápidos, no podré profundizar en detalles de cada día pero si sobre situaciones relevantes que ocurran en los meses de gestación. Espero que disfruten de la actualización. _

* * *

Un girar brusco, un beso demandante y un par de movimientos irregulares llevaron a Takeda a estar por encima mientras el otro le exploraba la espalda con sus enormes manos, mientras la desnudes les había llegado, sus únicas prendas eran la nada.

Rozar, lamer, morder, gemir. Ambas manos de Ukai se posaron el los glúteos del sensei y separó de ellos un momento, se abrió paso con una y un curioso dedo empezó a buscar acceso. Takeda se quejó pero no pidió que parase, quería más. El rubio casi podía sentir como aquella zona se hubiera humedecido, como si el cuerpo del más bajo implorara sentirle.

Introdujo aquel dedo de forma circular arrancándole un gruñido, sintiendo como los dedos del otro le rasgaban un poco los hombros, como sus caderas se levantaban y sus ojos se entrecerraban. Entró por completo y empezó a moverlo provocando que el otro susurrara cosas incomprensibles, viendo como Takeda hundía la cabeza en el pecho de Ukai al sentir un segundo dedo en su interior moviendo los dedos como tijeras, acostumbrándole a las intromisiones.

"Ukai…kun" se escuchó en un suspiro y fue cuando el rubio en su poca conciencia entendió que aquel chico sabía que era él con quien lo hacía y que estaba deseando que así lo fuera, que ambos de alguna forma, secretamente, se estaban deseando desde tiempo atrás.

Un día de Noviembre bastó para saberlo.

**Fuckin' Perfect : ****_Saque 6_**_ – __Pinceladas confusas_

Takeda no celebró nunca una Navidad pero esa tal vez nunca la olvidaría. Justo había iniciado el 25 de Diciembre mientras los villancicos sonaban en las calles y la nieve empezaba a caer. La gente, las familias, los niños deseándose un gran día, esperando la llegada de los regalos, la felicidad, la convivencia. En esas calles se aferraba a la bufanda mientras su mano tocaba su aun invisible bulto deseando que en vez de nevar lloviera para poder llorar y que nadie lo notase pero no fue así, la nieve caía lenta y la noche se disolvía con el olor de la celebración, con su dolor.

Realmente esas luces no lo iluminaban nada, no le alegraban en absoluto.

Recuerda, más no sabe cómo, fue que llegó a su casa. Abrió la puerta y la vio levemente iluminada. Ahí, en ese mismo sillón de siempre estaba Hiroshi aunque curiosamente esta vez no dormía, solo veía el televisor. Dirigió su vista a él y Takeda contuvo el aliento, apretó los labios y miró al suelo derrotado.

Hiroshi se sentía victorioso, esa era toda la respuesta que buscaba pero ansiaba, anhelaba oír de los labios de Takeda que aquel hombre le había rechazado, que nadie le querría como él, que jamás encontraría a otro que le aceptara incondicionalmente. Hiroshi lentamente se hundía en la destructiva idea de monopolizar a Takeda, de que solo fuera suyo mientras que el de lentes sentía como era arrastrado por esa idea, como resignado aceptaba esa realidad cada segundo.

—¿Y? —preguntó crudo y directo como una daga.

—Tu ganas… —Hiroshi negó haciendo un sonido con la lengua mientras se levantaba del sillón, mientras los ojos de Takeda no podían contener más las lágrimas y estas estaban a un poco de desbordarse.

—Todos ganamos, él se deslinda de responsabilidades y nosotros seguimos juntos como debe ser —habló con malicia, Takeda giró el rostro al verlo tan cerca y apretó los labios —no vayas a llorar, no puedo consolarte después de que fuiste tú quien se equivocó.

—No necesito nada de ti …—el otro abrió los ojos sorprendido y después frunció el entrecejo para tomarle de las mejillas con una mano obligándole a verle. Molesto, más bien furioso arrastró las palabras.

—Escúchame Takeda no importa cuánto te amé no permitiré que ni tu ni nadie se deshaga de mi como si fuera un perro ¿entendiste? —Takeda no pudo soportar más y se quejó liberando un par de lágrimas ante el fuerte agarre de su rostro, ante la presión de esos dedos — no puedes simplemente arrojar todo lo que he hecho por ti a la basura.

Y el de lentes lo sabía, sabía que el otro se estaba esforzando por ambos y que era cruel de su parte haber hecho todo eso. Cada palabra, cada acción, cada frase solo le hacía sentir miserable. Cada instante y cada segundo sabía que él era culpable de todo lo malo que pasaba con Hiroshi y que por ello debía hacerse responsable. Todas las palabras ponzoñosas que su pareja arrojaba lo hacían sentir menos que nada, como si nadie en el mundo lo fuera a querer y a aceptar como él y gran ejemplo de eso fue Ukai en quien, muy en el fondo, creyó.

—No tienes a donde ir ni tu ni tu hijo así que agradece que me haré cargo de ambos… —lo empujó hacia atrás y el otro retrocedió dos pasos hasta chocar con un mueble y sostenerse para no caer — no me esperes … —dijo tomando sus llaves para salir de casa azotando la puerta. Seguramente a beber, a pensar y a desquitar las penas.

Takeda ahí en medio de la noche del 25 de Diciembre decidió jamás creer en la Navidad, en los milagros y la alegría. Se limpió las lágrimas, se cubrió los labios y descendió hasta el suelo sentándose, cubriéndose el rostro entre las rodillas y sollozando mientras afuera la nieve caía, mientras la música de la navidad sonaba en casa de sus vecinos.

Mientras Ukai llegaba a casa, ni siquiera saludó a su madre quien había preparado una rica cena navideña y se encerró en su habitación como adolescente inmaduro a pensar las cosas. Lanzó algunas cosas a la pared, golpeó algunas cosas y rompió otras tantas pero le detuvo el sonido de la puerta.

—¡Ukai Keishin! ¡Abre la puerta inmediatamente jovencito que hasta abajo se escucha la destrucción! ¡A como rompas algo valioso lo pagarás tú mismo! —chistó irritado.

—Mamá, no quiero hablar…

—Ni yo quiero hablar contigo, te daré una tunda hasta que entiendas que debes dejar de ser un inmaduro. Si tienes problemas resuélvelos no te desquites con las cosas. —frunció el entrecejo y se tiró a la cama —y por favor ponte un suéter y baja a cenar.

Internamente sonrió porque su madre era así, podía reprenderlo a morir, desearle lo peor y regresar el tiempo para que él nunca naciera pero lo amaba, lo cuidaba y protegía. Ukai se aferró a una almohada y pensó que él jamás podría ser así, apenas y podía cuidarse él mismo para hacerse cargo de alguien más.

Aun había días en que olvidaba usar sandalias para bañarse y se caía golpeándose contra todo, a veces tocaba por error el conector de un aparato y sufría leves descargas o se golpeaba con muebles diversos ¿Cómo alguien así podría ser padre? Los padres deben ser maravillosos, admirables, tenaces e inteligentes como lo era el suyo.

Entre todos sus temores por la responsabilidad estaba el miedo de perder a alguien. Por eso Ukai no quería aferrarse a más gente, no quería más familia por que las sensaciones de vacío que dejaban la muerte eran horribles. Y ni que hablar de un hijo, un hijo es lo más preciado que uno puede tener y no se sentía capaz, no se sentía como su padre de asombroso para que alguien le admirase.

Ukai temía a morir, temía a que otros murieran desde que su abuelo fue hospitalizado, desde ese día dijo que no más cariño, no más amor ni más familia. Solo pretendía tener relaciones fugaces y experimentales, nada que ganar y nada que perder.

¿Podía ser juzgado por pensar así? No había por que hacerlo. Era su mentalidad, sus decisiones y experiencias. No podías simplemente acostarte con alguien, llegar y decirle "Tendremos un hijo" cuando eso no estaba en sus planes ¿Acaso estaba pensando en su opinión? ¿En sus planes? No, Takeda no lo hacía.

Pero tal vez Ukai tampoco estaba pensando en los sentimientos y planes de Takeda, tal vez las ideas y metas de ambos iban contracorriente y chocaron de cierta forma. Alguien deseoso de tener una familia, alguien que no toleraba la idea y una Navidad amarga.

Y es cierto que Ukai tenía sentimientos por Takeda pero posiblemente no era tan fuertes como para sobrepasar sus ideales, para decir ciegamente "Oh si, tendremos un hijo, que felicidad".

Ukai no se imaginaba cambiando pañales, haciendo un biberón y limpiando narices. No se imaginaba cargando a un pequeño pelinegro de ojos grandotes, regordete y risueño. No se veía a lado de Takeda con una panza adorable, con esas risas contagiosas ni esos mofletes sonrojados. No se podía imaginar ni por error en el tomando esas manitas y ayudando a caminar al pequeño, a que alguien le dijera "papá"…

No quería imaginarlo porque no estaba hecho para eso, hay gente que simplemente no tiene talento para las cosas pero tal vez, solo tal vez y minimamente, aunque sea como consolación o como quieran llamarlo debería hacerse cargo económicamente hablando, charlar con él y llegar a un acuerdo, explicarle la situación.

Vale, estuvo mal huir y dejarlo ahí bajo el árbol de Navidad pero Ukai no sabía enfrentar las cosas, prefería huir o fingir demencia pero hasta ahora caía en cuenta que de lo que hablaban no era un partido o quien limpiaría los vestidores si no un hijo. Miró las fechas marcadas del calendario y prefirió darse un respiro, un inmaduro e inconsciente receso de ese asunto. En Enero volverían a verse pues la semana vacacional había empezado y para ese entonces Takeda tendría dos meses.

Dos meses…¿En qué mes empezaría a notarse? Negó con la cabeza y se talló los cabellos volviendo a acostarse sobre la cama. Tendría esos días para pensar que decir y como enfrentarlo pero mientras cenaría y fingiría que todo estaba bien, que había discutido con uno de sus amigos y que ya lo arreglaría después.

Y mientras el dolor pasa la percepción de tiempo se disipa entre las manos, mientras las dudas sucumben y los egoístas prefieren cerrar los ojos, tapar los oídos el tiempo no se detiene. Celebrar el año nuevo, el año en que ambos serían padres, en que una criatura que tenía genes de ambos nacería, algo producto de una noche de pasión desgarradora.

Ese año nuevo miraban las estrellas cada quien desde donde estaban. Takeda estaba en la ventana de su casa mirando las luces del cielo y a lo lejos los fuegos artificiales mientras acariciaba aquella zona con una sonrisa, buscando como curar esas heridas internas porque un par de golpes externos que había recibido se sanarían con los días. Por otro lado Ukai en el techo del negocio miraba de igual forma el cielo preguntándose cómo sería ese año, que tanto le depararía, preguntándose por Takeda y sintiéndose mal por solo no haberle buscado días atrás.

Pero los hubiera no existen. Solo podía ver hacia al frente, alzar el puño y prepararse para lo que viniese sea bueno o malo. Dentro de unos días volverían a sus actividades en el club.

Justo el día 10 de Enero tuvieron que regresar, golpeó sus mejillas, tomó un sorbo de aire y entró al lugar viendo a sus alumnos reunidos, charlando de las cosas que habían hecho esos días y emocionados por volver a jugar. Aun Takeda no llegaba así que podía respirar tranquilo. Los hizo hacer una fila y empezó a hablar de las metas de ese año, de las cosas que harían y demás cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente. Ahí estaba el joven de lentes con esa frescura de siempre, con los pomulos tan suaves, con los ojos tan grandes, esos labios tan lindos y esa forma de vestir tan única. Con el porte, el cabello desarreglado y esos pequeños detalles que nadie notaba y que Ukai solo no pudo ignorar. La panza aún no se notaba y menos con las ropas holgadas que tenía encima pero él desprendía cierta aura que te hacía sentirlo, que te hacia ver que algo había cambiado.

—Buenos días, chicos —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Los jóvenes le saludaron de igual forma emocionados —¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?

—¡Maravillosas, sensei! — exclamó Hinata alzando los brazos con enjundia mientras Tsukishima hacia la cabeza de lado para no ser golpeado —aunque ya quiero jugar, ya ya ya. —movía los brazos rápidamente arrancándole una risa.

—Les explicaba las metas del año —agregó Ukai. Sus ojos se encontraron y como un acuerdo secreto, sin necesidad de palabras decidieron actuar como siempre.

—Prosiga Ukai-kun —el rubio asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces pronto tendremos algunos partidos de práctica, necesito que recuperen los días perdidos practicando un poco más ese inicio de ciclo. —un "ossu" colectivo se hizo presente. —requeriré del apoyo de todos para esta temporada, es muy importante. ¿Alguna duda? —hubo un silencio y todos se miraron hasta que Takeda alzó la mano extrañando al rubio —¿Qué sucede?

—Es solo que… no creo poder apoyarlos por una temporada —dijo con dolor a los chicos quienes se miraron entre si y luego al profesor — …estoy en cinta entonces ….

—¿En serio? ¿En cinta? Wow, ¿Eso significa que va a tener un bebé? ¿U..Uno de verdad? —los ojos de Nishinoya brillaban con emoción mientras los demás sonreían.

—Felicidades Takeda-sensei —dijo Daichi con una sonrisa — y no se preocupe, no es necesario que se arriesgue. Cuando lo crea necesario puede faltar.

—¿Ya puede sentirse? ¿Puedo tocar? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? —decía Hinata acercándose pero Kageyama le detuvo reprendiéndole con la mirada.

—No molestes al sensei. —el otro hizo unos pucheros adorables mientras Suga asentía sonriendo.

—De saber antes le hubiéramos preparado un regalo de cumpleaños más adecuado… —dijo el peligris. Claro, era el cumpleaños del sensei pero el otro creyó que nadie lo sabría.

—Yo, descuiden… yo agradezco con una felicitación. —dijo el de lentes negando avergonzado cuando los más pequeños del club lo abrazaron felices.

—Felicidades sensei por su bebé y su cumpleaños —dijo Hinata sonrojado al igual que Noya. Pronto Suga, Daichi y Tanaka se unieron y cuando menos pensó hasta a Tsukishima habían arrastrado para el abrazo grupal.

Ukai les miraba de pie con una sonrisa mientras Takeda reía a todo pulmón rodeado de los chicos que en su mayoría eran más grandes que él, mientras algunos le tocaban la barriga y otros le revolvían los cabellos. Suspiró inconsciente y después negó con la cabeza. La mano de Noya tomó la de Ukai y lo arrastró hasta sensei, hasta que estuvo frente a él y sus miradas se cruzaron.

—...Felicidades…sensei —dijo Ukai tallándose los cabellos mientras los chicos se hacían de lado observándolos.

—Gracias Ukai-kun… —susurró aunque en parte no sentía que esas palabras fueran sinceras, que de verdad lo felicitaba, que Ukai solo actuaba y fingía muy bien. Takeda se sentía decepcionado del otro pero era profesional y jamás lo demostraría. Un abrazo por parte del más alto, un incómodo e hipócrita abrazo. Un susurró en su oído.

—Necesitamos hablar de eso…—susurró Ukai.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, gracias —respondió separándose de él con una sonrisa para no preocupar a nadie pero por dentro ambos se sentían destruidos.


	7. Mancha curiosa

_Espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo como yo disfruté escribirlo. Espero que no confundan los sentimientos de Suga, aunque me gustaría haber hecho un triangulo amoroso solamente ve a Takeda como un padre a quien proteger. Disfruten la actu_

* * *

Sutil, suave. Aún recuerda el contacto de sus dedos rompiendo una pequeña perla de sudor que se aglomeró en su cuello a pesar del frio, aunque esta era helada. No sintió dolor, no sintió nada malo solamente una oleada de placer, un quejido que se atoró en su garganta y se negaba a salir mientras el arco de su espalda se formaba ante el acto.

Enredó sus dedos en las hebras rubias, Ukai recargó su frente en el hombro de Takeda mientras que unidos se quedaron en silencio, en una pausa. Como si el tiempo en aquella habitación se hubiese detenido justo en el momento en que el falo de Ukai entró profundamente, hasta el borde de su lujuria, hasta el límite de sus adentros.

Acostumbrándose a la invasión, lento y tortuoso. Sus ojos se buscaban al igual que el aliento buscaba a sus labios entreabiertos, perdidos en el camino del deseo. Takeda suspiró como si fuera un enamorado, Ukai solo se limitó a ignorar ese cúmulo de mariposas alborotadas que tal vez ebrias como él habían despertado. A veces los mayores son muy torpes al no ver las señales.

Un movimiento contra él, un gemido y las uñas clavadas en sus antebrazos mientras fuera la noche premiaba con estrellas iluminando aquel día de Noviembre donde ambos perdieron ante sus propios encantos. Pudo más el placer.

**Fuckin' Perfect : Séptimo Saque** – _Mancha curiosa_

"No hay nada de qué hablar, gracias" aquellas palabras se habían quedado grabadas en su mente y con el ceño fruncido había terminado día tras día mirando el techo de su habitación sin saber que pensar, que decir, que hacer, como actuar. Tal vez debía acercarse a alguno de sus amigos y contarle la situación pero seguro lo agarrarían a golpes por ser un irresponsable y si no quería que nadie se involucrase en ese asunto debía mantener el secreto.

Aun así veía todos los días a su madre charlar con las mujeres y sobre todo ancianas que iban a la tienda a presumir sobre nietos mientras ella se quejaba de que su hijo no le daba ninguno. Seguro a ella le haría muy feliz un pequeño corriendo por toda la casa y no escatimaba en palabras para expresarle que debía apresurarse pronto a conseguir una pareja para hacer crecer la familia. Si tan solo supiera.

Y es que Ukai como niño pequeño cuando le decían "no hagas esto" lo hacía y cuando le decían "haz esto" no lo hacía. Terco como una mula, duro como una roca seguía reacio a no ser capaz de mantener una familia. Con su salario era imposible, sabía que sus padres y su abuelo le darían una tunda por embarazar a un joven tan noble como Takeda y que después aceptarían sin cerrar los ojos a ese pequeño retoño que le traería felicidad pero ¿Qué hay de su felicidad?

Sus amigos tenían hijos, algunos. A veces por el matrimonio o por sus críos faltaban a sus reuniones, tenían que andar a prisas, se quedaban sin dinero para tomar o habían dejado eventualmente de reunirse. Ukai se quedaba algo solo mientras todos hacían su vida pero era incapaz de aceptar el dejar su libertad y menos cuando les escuchaba quejarse de que sus hijos eran unos demonios, de que sus esposas eran el diablo y ni que hablar de las suegras.

Ahora, ese era otro tema ¿Qué hay de la familia de Takeda? Arribaba el tercer mes entre tanto pensar y es probable que ellos ya lo supieran y que odiaran a Ukai por hacerle eso a su pequeño hijo escapando. Seguro si se presentaba algún día arrepentido diciendo "Ok, me haré cargo del bebé" lo matarían, revivirían y volverían a matar entonces ¿Para qué molestarse?

Solo buscaba pretextos para negar toda responsabilidad.

Y cada vez era más difícil verlo a la cara sin sentir culpa, verlo acercarse sin sentirse triste, pensarlo sin sentirse melancólico y ver sus ojos sin sentir un suspiro queriendo escapar, un montón de revoloteantes criaturas metafóricas en el estómago. Más cuando una protuberante barriguita aparecía sigilosa con el paso de las semanas y, ahora apenas notoria, hacia recordarle a Ukai en cada entrenamiento que justo ahí estaba algo que era parte de él, que era parte de Takeda. Era una tortura visual, una llaga emocional que le hacía sentir exhausto cada día.

Todas esas emociones eran cada vez más notorias pero los lerdos del equipo no lo notarían a menos de ser muy sensitivos y observadores como lo era Suga quien entre instantes podía ver en las divagaciones de Ukai preocupación ante el estado de Takeda y como el de lentes parecía evitarle de cierta manera, ser más formal que de costumbre y esa amistad que les identificaba parecía haberse tornado únicamente como una relación laboral. Y era de sospechar, algo no estaba bien con ellos.

Estaba de más hurgar en asuntos ajenos pero seguía sin conocer que aquejaba a Takeda en aquellos días de Diciembre. Es probable que para aquel entonces ya supiera lo de su bebé pero es noticia debió darle felicidad y no tristeza ¿Qué clase de cosa podía opacar la alegría de engendrar a un hijo? No lo sabía pero notaba que en los ojos del profesor seguía aquel dolor, en leves quejas al ser tocado en el brazo la duda y en su fingida sonrisa un secreto.

—Sensei ¿Le duele el brazo? —el de lentes le miró y sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Tuve un pequeño golpe en casa, estoy bien —dijo apenado cubriéndose la zona de la vista juzgadora de Sugawara.

—¿Puedo ver? —el otro negó retrocediendo un poco cosa que no pasó desapercibida mientras el resto de equipo seguía entrenando.

—No te preocupes yo estoy bien…

—Takeda-sensei…muéstreme su brazo —dijo en una orden pues la preocupación le hizo actuar con cierta aire autoritario que de cierta forma hizo sentir al otro inferior. Bajó la vista, dejó que el peligris tomara de su brazo y alzara la manga del suéter. Un par de moretes, algo que parecía una marca de mano bastante reciente, de esa mañana de hecho.

—Fue un accidente…—dijo apretando los labios y mirando a otro punto mientras Suga cubrió las heridas en silencio, un silencio sepulcral. — …deberías de volver al entrenamiento.

—Si alguien está maltratándole debería denunciar…sé que no es mi asun…—se detuvo y lo miró fijo — no…si es mi asunto. Debe hacer algo si en su hogar o donde sea le lastiman.

—No es nada de eso, no malinterpretes es solo que…iba a caer y me sostuvo…—dijo intentando sonar sincero pero Suga no le creyó del todo.

Decidió terminar la conversación pero no sin dejar el tema. Se sentía algo impotente porque era un joven estudiante, porque no podía hacer nada, porque sus capacidades eran limitadas por su edad pero había alguien que podía hacer algo y que por sus actitudes seguro le ayudaría a resolver ese asunto, no quería que Takeda sufriera más y menos ahora que estaba esperando un hijo.

Terminado el entrenamiento todos partían agotados pero con emoción después de haber ordenado las cosas, limpio y doblada la red salieron uno a uno quedando solo el entrenador y Suga dentro del gimnasio a petición del peligris.

—Entonces ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Ukai tallándose la nuca esperando que no se tratara de un asunto que no pudiera tratar. Él era malo e incomprensible para la mayoría de los temas pero tenía la esperanza de que le hablase del equipo aunque su mirada no lo decía así.

—Es sobre Takeda-sensei —dijo el joven sorprendiendo un poco al entrenador ¿Acaso lo habría notado? Sudó frio un poco por la nuca y tragó saliva intentando lucir tranquilo.

—¿Pasa algo con él?

—Estoy preocupado por su estado…—bajó la vista levemente —llevo días notándolo raro…

—Oh. Tal vez deberíamos pedirle que se tome un descanso si les preocupa —Suga negó sin verlo y frunció el entrecejo.

—Es solo que hoy vi algo en él… entrenador creo que Takeda-sensei sufre maltrato —el otro abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la afirmación del joven.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Viste algo? —el chico asintió mirándolo ya más fijamente.

—Su brazo, llevaba unas marcas y aun cuando podrían decir que fue un accidente una de ellas parece una mano marcada… —susurró mostrando preocupación en la mirada — es el primero que lo sabe por qué usted podría ayudar… yo estoy atado de manos y no sé a quién recurrir.

—Tal vez es imaginación tuya….deberíamos esperar a estar seguros —se sintió algo en pánico, preocupado pero igual en pánico ¿Realmente estaba sufriendo maltrato? ¿Por parte de quién? Como sea, Takeda era un despiste total y tal vez las marcas que vio Suga eran coincidentemente parecidas a una mano no había que hacer drama por una suposición ¿O sí?

—¿Esperar a que? ¿A que llegue con una herida? ¿A qué lastimen a su hijo? —el corazón de Ukai se aceleró ante la idea y quiso controlarlo, decirle que parase — no sé si ustedes rompieron su amistad por algún motivo pero creí que sería capaz de dejar de lado eso para ayudarlo pero si no lo hace usted lo haré yo… lamento quitarle su tiempo —dijo haciendo una reverencia y cogiendo su mochila rápidamente.

—Sugawara…—no pudo detenerle, el joven había salido hecho furia azotando la puerta del gimnasio.

Debió ser más asertivo y decir que le ayudaría, era de Takeda y su hijo de quien hablaban no de cualquier cosa. Recordó ahí tirado en su cama que Takeda tenía un novio ¿Podía ser él quien ocasionara eso? O tal vez tras saberlo terminaron y ahora Takeda esta con sus padre que fueron incomprensibles al tema y optaron por golpearle cada que podían. No sabía nada de Takeda, a pesar de haber unido sus cuerpos, de haber ido a tomar algo juntos nada sabía de él, aunque iba a tener un hijo suyo era un completo desconocido.

Ese sábado Takeda decidió usar short aun cuando los primeros días de Febrero refrescaran aun pero una marca en la pierna propinada por una patada le habia imposibilitado para usar short. Ahora debía comprar algunos pants de elástico pues la mezclilla no le quedaba y sentía como subía de peso. De lado podía verla, ahí estaba su pequeñajo dentro de él, verse de perfil en el espejo le daba ánimos para sonreír en medio de su oscura vida.

La puerta sonó, con calma anunció en un grito que iría a abrir y tranquilo abrió la puerta. Miró frente a sus ojos al chico de cabellos grisaseos algo impactado, confuso ¿Qué hacía en su casa en sábado? ¿Cómo había dado con ella?

—Suga. Que sorpresa….—dijo algo extrañado. Suga bajó la vista y miró aquella marca en su pierna, después a su profesor.

—Tenemos que hablar…—y el otro se rindió totalmente, no podía decirle nuevamente que fue un accidente porque no le creería. Le hizo pasar a la casa, era bastante ordenada y hogareña. Algunas fotos decoraban el lugar, un sillón con una cobija en él y la televisión en medio. El comedor impecable, los libreros atestados de libros sobre vóley y las cortinas de rayas en colores pastel.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —el otro negó y se sentó en el sillón al igual que su profesor —¿Tienes algún problema? —fingió demencia, sabía que estaba ahí por él.

—Usted… si usted está pasando por maltrato es necesario que lo sepa yo…—suspiró frustrado, lastimero —sé que solo soy un adolecente y que no sé nada de la vida pero quiero ayudarle… para ello necesito saber que sucede…confíe en mí.

—Estoy bien, Suga —sonrió maternalmente. Suga negó con dolor pues sabía que cada palabra era falsa, sabía que no quería preocuparle.

—Deje de mentirse y de mentirme. Si piensa que está solo está equivocado. —se tiró con cuidado abrazando al maestro —usted es como familia para mí como lo son los del equipo… y para el equipo usted es nuestra familia así que nos vamos a cuidar pase lo que pase estamos juntos… por favor, déjeme ayudar… de alguna forma lo salvaré de lo que esté pasando.

—Suga…—le acarició los cabellos con nobleza, con ganas de llorar pero también deseos de mostrarse fuerte ante el chico que parecía que sollozaba. —eres un joven fenomenal…—Suga alzó la vista y el otro sonreía con sinceridad — cuando crezcas no seas tan torpe como yo… cuídate mucho ¿sí?

—No diga eso sensei…—se aferró a sus ropas — … ¿Por qué suena como despedida esto?... no, no diga esas cosas.

—Por qué no quiero ser una preocupación ni para ti ni para nadie…

—No diga eso…no lo diga —se aferraba más a él —…aunque esté asustado no se esconda yo estoy con usted…. Por favor, sensei —tomó aire y preguntó lo que debía preguntar— ¿Su pareja le ha hecho esto?

—…—guardó silencio, bajó la vista y después de unos segundos sin decir nada asintió.

—Venga conmigo… —sus ojos estaban humedecidos —…sé que no puedo hacer mucho pero venga conmigo yo…yo me haré cargo de usted y de su hijo…

Y aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Cuando Takeda se sentía solo, cuando creía que solo Hiroshi podía hacerse cargo de él entonces una puerta nueva se abría, una familia le esperaba, un montón de jovencitos estaban de su lado apoyándole, sosteniéndole de la espalda para salir a superficie.

Los cajones estaban vacíos, ni los zapatos ni la toalla quedaron. La puerta cerrada, la casa en silencio y el traqueteo de una maleta por la acera mientras el más bajo se quitaba los lentes para tallarse los ojos. Ese día de Febrero parecía brillante, todo ese peso en sus hombros era más ligero. ¿Acaso ahora podría despertar sin el miedo de ser insultado y golpeado?


	8. Trazo pastel

_Me quiero disculpar por no haber actualizado ayer ¿La causa? Me quedé sin luz en casa. Justo cuando escribía el capitulo PUM la luz se fué y mi cavernario computador no funciona sin luz electrica además de que me quedé sin internet. Volvió a las dos de la mañana, eso ocurre últimamente y me tiene con algo de estrés puesto que no me gusta quedar mal._

_Aun asi pido una gran disculpa, fue algo que no pude controlar puesto que fue un problema en toda la calle. Bueno, este capitulo empecé a escribirlo en el movil por que no quería atrasar las cosas así que si hay errores de palabras u ortograficos sean comprensibles, fue una noche dificil._

_Disfruten el capitulo. _

* * *

Los labios de Takeda rozaban entre cálidos gemidos el hombro de Ukai tentado a morder, deseoso entre apaciguar sus emociones y liberarlas entre sonidos obscenos. El rubio se separó, sus hebras estaban desordenadas dándole un aspecto más salvaje, más intimidante. Ahí arrodillado le sujetó mejor y continuó con su contoneo contra el profesor, este no se negó y solo apretaba las cobijas entre sus dedos.

Soltó el agarre contra la sabana y tuvo una sensación de la que quería cerciorarse mientras el otro seguía en su labor, mientras aun el placer le golpeaba. Palpó por su torso hasta llegar a esa zona bajo su ombligo y se sonrojó a sobremanera. No hubo palabras, Ukai miró como aquella zona sobresalía con cada embestida, como su propio miembro se abría paso tan profundamente y ese tacto de Takeda era un recordatorio de que estaban unidos, de que podía sentirlo y era perfecto.

Muy por encima de la lujuria con quien se estaba acostando no era cualquiera. Sus miradas se cruzaron, un gemido nuevo arribo y con una fuerza desconocida Takeda se alzó hasta sujetarse de sus hombros y aun sin romper la unión de ambos lo besó. Rodeándole con sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y descaradamente pasando su lengua por encima de la ajena. Sintiendo como el otro le correspondía, como con devoción le tocaba la espalda y recordando esas miradas de pasión que le hacían sentir deseado, como si no viera esos defectos y hubiese encontrado en él una hermosa criatura.

A veces sentirse así era lo que necesitaba Takeda, sentir que podía despertar la pasión de alguien y que ese alguien le hiciera sentir por un remoto instante alguien importante. Un día de Noviembre y tan solo por ese instante Takeda se sintió perfecto ante los ojos de Ukai.

**Fuckin' Perfect : ****_Octavo saque_** – _Trazo pastel._

El sabor metálico en los labios le producía una sensación incómoda. Se pasó un dedo por la comisura y miro el carmesí en ellos. Tembló levemente, sintió el pánico recorrerle como en otras ocasiones, como en otras heridas y justo como siempre el artista de tan cruel hazaña le miraba incrédulo ante su acto, se inclinaba, se disculpaba y lo apegaba a su cuerpo en un abrazo sincero implorando su perdón y él volvía a perdonarle pero ya no era ni por amor ni por los viejos tiempos si no por aceptación a un castigo de haber roto el corazón, destruido los sueños y traicionado la confianza de Hiroshi. Se sentía justo merecedor de todo eso.

Pero apenas pasaban los días, su vientre era más pronunciado al igual que la ira de su pareja y Takeda bajaba la vista, no gritaba, recibía el impacto en su pierna y se cubría los labios liberando inconsciente una lágrima. Hiroshi volvía como si fuera rutina a tomar de sus manos, apretarlas contra su rostro e implorar su perdón diciéndole que lo amaba más que nadie a él y a su hijo, Takeda a este punto ya no entendía la diferencia entre el amor y el odio de Hiroshi.

Esa última vez le sujeto del brazo con tanta fuerza, le pidió que parase pues ya no estaba en situación de permitir un castigo que pudiese lastimar a su hijo, debía de poner un alto por él y cuando la bofetada de iba a estampar en su cara se despertó. Más que una cruda pesadilla era un recordatorio de lo que había pasado, el motivo por el cual había terminado en aquella habitación escondiéndose de todo.

Miro el lugar tan pulcro, limpio y ordenado; raro en un joven pero esperado en alguien como Suga. Takeda se talló los ojos sentándose en la cama y se sintió apenado pues apenas llegó a aquel lugar cayó dormido como nunca pero su sueño no fue ni remotamente relajador.

La puerta se abrió, ahí estaba Suga con una bandeja de comida para su profesor y saludo con una sonrisa dejando la pequeña bandeja en un mueble a lado de la cama. Una sopa, un jugo de naranja y un trozo de pan.

—Qué bueno que ha descansado —susurró el peligris— ahora debe comer un poco para recuperar energías.

—¿Qué hora es?—cuestiono mirando el cielo naranja.

—Son casi las siete— Takeda torció los labios, en un par de horas Hiroshi volvería a casa y seguro entraría en ira por no verle, temía por ello y apretaba las cobijas.

—Tranquilo sensei, todo estará bien —el de lentes sonrió asintiendo y acepto la comida más por su bebé que por él.

—Tus padres, ellos...—Suga sonrió de una manera reconfortante.

—Les dije que eres un compañero de la escuela, para mi suerte no le conocen. Solo les dije que se quedaría aquí un tiempo, ellos no preguntaron más y lo entendieron —el chico se sentó en la cama mientras el otro comía más tranquilo

—Gracias por ayudarme —dijo mirando la cuchara— yo ... esto solo será temporal hasta que encuentre algo por mi cuenta.

—Le dije que yo ayudaría a ambos —el profesor sabía que eso no era lo correcto que debía responsabilizarse solo de sus actos y que jamás debía de considerar ni por mucho que lo necesitase dejar que Suga cuidase de ambos.

—Suga yo no quiero ...

—Cuando le dije que podía considérame como su hijo no eran palabras falsas. —bajo la vista y sonrió de una manera que reconfortó a Takeda— si yo tengo la posibilidad los ayudaré porque también son mi familia, sería como un hermano mayor de él ¿Qué clase de ejemplo sería para su hijo?

—Suga...-susurro dejando la cuchara sobre el plato y apretó los labios sollozando. No pensaba en medio de aquellos golpes y reclamos que en algún lugar existiera otra familia para él aparte de esa que era lastimera, esa cruel que Hiroshi le entregaba y ahora de topaba con alguien que estaba dispuesto a salvarlo aunque no pudiera, aunque la sangre no les uniera.—aun así no te ocasionare problemas con tus padres y cuando este estable buscaré mi camino —le sonrió y le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda — pero no importa si estoy aquí o en otro lugar tu siempre eres parte de mi familia. Bienvenido...y gracias.

Suga ese día se sintió afortunado de ser emocionalmente impulsivo y ayudar a dos personas que eran importantes para él y para todo el equipo. No podía darle la preocupación a su profesor ahora pero seguramente cuando sus padres supieran su estado no estarían de acuerdo con su estadía así que debía movilizarse, idear un lugar donde fuese recibido sin problemas mientras encontraban la manera de que viviese por su cuenta lejos del peligro de su antiguo hogar junto a su bebé. Para ello requeriría del equipo, de sus amigos que también eran parte de esa poco convencional familia.

Y aun cuando vivía con Suga, Takeda no dejo su responsabilidad como maestro. Salía de la casa del peligris portando un uniforme (prestado por Nishinoya) y cuando estaban cerca del colegio se quitaba el saco y entraba en su papel de profesor, esto para no despertar sospechas con los padres del chico.

Después de unos días de dudas con respecto al hecho de que Takeda fuera y viniera con Suga y toda esa aura de misterio entre ambos suscitara el peligris decidió hacer una reunión secreta con sus compañeros.

—Takeda-sensei vive conmigo —todos se quedaron en shock sin entender muy bien— le dije a mis padres que era un compañero por eso pedí tu uniforme lo lamento Noya.

—Eh, descuida pero cuida de él, es mi favorito —dijo asintiendo con comprensión.

—Todos son tus favoritos...—dijo Tanaka en un susurro juzgador.

—Supongo que nos contarás la situación —dijo Daichi preocupado ante la expresión sería de Suga.

—Tuvo problemas en casa, por respeto a él ni puedo contarles más pero... necesito su ayuda —hizo una reverencia —cuando mis padres noten su embarazo no les agradará nada y no quiero dejarlo a su suerte...

—Su...Suga ¿Te das cuenta que ese problema está lejos de nuestro alcance? Si tuviéramos un hogar propio podríamos pero todos vivimos de nuestros padres y...

—Lo se Daichi... sé que somos solo unos chicos pero...—su mirada era baja y el temblor en sus hombros reflejaba su frustración —Si no lo hacemos nosotros ¿Quién lo hará?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, había tanto valor y decisión en sus palabras que era difícil objetar en contra de ellas. El equipo siempre era y sería así y apoyaría a sus integrantes aún en un acto suicida. Noya sonrió con confianza y de ahí le siguió el alegre Hinata siendo imitado por Kageyama. Tsukishima fingía desinterés y Yamaguchi le seguía. Los más grandes dudaron un momento pero terminaron dando el visto bueno.

—Entonces hay mucho que hacer. —dijo Daichi mientras Asahi temeroso alzo la voz.

—En casa hay una bodega sola... seguro no importaría si la usa yo... podría hablar con mi padre...creo—dijo temeroso pero aun así la propuesta ánimo al grupo.

—Eso es genial, Asahi —dijo Noya alzando los brazos—podríamos llevar cosas que sobren de nuestros hogares para que viva.

—En casa debe haber algunas cosas que sirvan…—dijo Kageyama pensativo y con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Seguro que el entrenador Ukai puede apoyarnos con comida —Hinata se motivó pero Suga negó con la cabeza.

—El entrenador Ukai... no creo que pueda ayudar mucho... —sonrió pero dentro de ese rostro había una decepción enorme. Y los grandes entendieron su mirada excepto Noya y los de primero pero nadie dijo más nada.

Había mucho que preparar, llegado el jueves decidieron cancelar el entrenamiento y ponerse en marcha en su plan secreto. El entrenador y el maestro se extrañaron de la actitud de los jóvenes pero aceptaron dejarles un descanso. Takeda se fue a casa de Suga y el otro le acompañó para no despertar sospechas mientras los chicos hacían lo suyo arreglando el lugar. Ukai decidió dar una vuelta por el gimnasio para revisar algunas cosas, después volvería a casa a tomar un descanzo también pero algo le tenía incomodo, cansado, preocupado.

Sus ánimos no eran los de siempre, despertaba exhausto como si no hubiese descansado nada y las preocupaciones le hacían tomar un poco más de costumbre. Sus amigos y familia lo notaban pero él no tenía nada que decir por que odiaba decepcionar a más personas. Tenía que romper de alguna forma ese muro que Takeda había impuesto y, aunque esa semana se le veía más relajado, la relación y comunicación entre ambos no había mejorado en absoluto. A veces los chicos del equipo corrían de un lado a otro hasta hacer sentir cómodo al profesor y solo no podía acercarse y preguntarle si necesitaba algo puesto que sería vergonzoso ser rechazado ante todos pero merecido se lo tendría.

Suspiraba mientras dejaba el material de la práctica dentro de la enorme caja donde correspondía cuando el sonido de la puerta llamó su atención. Se preguntó si alguno de los chicos no se había enterado de la cancelación del entrenamiento pero al girar sobre sus pies vio a alguien ahí que no le parecía para nada familiar.

—Disculpe ¿Busca a alguien? La práctica hoy se ha cancelado—dijo el rubio mientras la mirada de aquel joven exploraba el lugar. Se veía un poco más bajo de estatura, cabello negro y piel pálida. Había algo de preocupación en su rostro, una preocupación que le recordaba un poco a él mismo.

—Estoy buscando a Takeda Ittetsu …—Ukai ladeó la cabeza y se acercó al sujeto a paso lento.

—Bueno, como hoy no hubo práctica él se fue a casa —la sonrisa del joven fue algo melancólica, triste.

—A casa…eh —puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y después levantó la vista —supongo que podré encontrarlo otro día.

—Eh, creo que si ¿Quiere que le diga que lo ha buscado? —el pelinegro negó con la cabeza y alzó los hombros mirando a otro lado.

—No es necesario yo volveré…solo me alegra saber que está bien —sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y por algún motivo Ukai temió de la identidad de ese sujeto, de lo que pasaba en la misteriosa vida de Takeda y de las palabras del joven "me alegra saber que está bien".

¿Qué estaría pasando con Takeda esos días? ¿Por qué todos parecían saberlo menos él? Tuvo una dura corazonada al ver como el joven se iba del gimnasio, un temor que le hizo temblar. Hiroshi siguió su camino por el instituto y aun cuando Ukai quería darle alcance y pedirle explicaciones no tenía el derecho de hacerlo, solo que por algún motivo, tal vez instinto, se sujetó el pecho y decidió en ese instante estar más al pendiente del profesor y del hijo de ambos.

Una semana después de huir de casa ahí estaba Takeda mirando el cielo del amanecer, acariciando el bulto donde el pequeño crecía y pensando que daría todo con tal de darle una vida feliz y cómoda a ese bebé que no llegaría a un mundo solo, tenía a un montón de hermanos mayores que cuidarían de sus pasos. Ese día Suga madrugó, le saludó y lo invitó a casa de Asahi a pasar un rato. Takeda dudó, dijo que estar en una reunión de jóvenes tal vez sería incómodo para ellos porque estaba tan fuera de 'moda', porque no entendería de qué hablaban y un sinfín de pretextos más que Suga no escuchó. Salieron ese día vistiendo ropas casuales, Takeda se veía aún más joven sin esa camisa de botones, corbata y pantalón de vestir. Ahora con un pantalón algo holgado para no presionarle, una camisa de algodón y una gorra le hacía filtrarse muy bien como un chico más.

Llegaron a la casa de Asahi, esta era un poco más grande lo pensado y todos estaban ahí. Era curioso ver a los chicos sin sus típicos uniformes, todos ahí reunidos. Takeda pasó y estos le guiaron entre risas y más hasta una habitación anexada a un costado de la casa, debía atravesar un pequeño patio para dar con ella. Llegaron ahí, la puerta se abrió y ante sus ojos mostró un cuarto muy bien adaptado. Una cama, una cómoda, la mesita de centro y un sillón. Pintada en un color azul como el cielo y bien iluminada, cortinas blancas y el piso pulcro.

—¿Qué es esto, chicos? —Suga se adelantó e hizo una reverencia.

—Como usted dijo yo no podré tenerlo siempre conmigo así que este lugar se llama plan B…—se incorporó con una sonrisa —no importa que solo seamos un montón de jóvenes nosotros siempre vamos a esforzarnos para ayudarlos a usted y a su hijo…

—Mis padres no tuvieron problema con prestar el lugar y puede usar el baño cuando guste, sensei —dijo Asahi tallándose los cabellos.

—Tal vez no es la gran cosa pero aquí estará cómodo, es más íntimo que compartir habitación ¿eh? —Takeda tenía los ojos humedecidos viendo que cada cosa, cada mueble y cada cuadro era una parte de sus alumnos.

—Igual si necesita compañía estaremos disponibles para venir con usted—dijo Nishinoya muy animado —la casa de Asahi queda cerca a la escuela y cerca de la mía, estaré por acá seguido ¿Verdad, Asahi? —el más alto tembló ante la idea pero no se negaría.

—Chicos …ustedes —Takeda apretó los ojos y una lagrima salió, la talló con su mano y les dedicó una sonrisa, una sincera que hace tiempo no entregaba a nadie. —Gracias por hacer todo esto por mí —las mejillas de los jóvenes se tornaron carmesí, algunas cuantas sonrisas y el cumplido al aire que les llenó los corazones. Pronto los dos más pequeños rodeaban al profesor en un abrazo mientras complacidos reían ante el avistamiento de un futuro más calmo para todos.

* * *

_.._

_.._

_No desesperen, Ukai entrará en acción en el capitulo próximo. _

-Yisus


	9. Línea difusa

_!Hola! Bienvenidos a la actualización. Me sorprende mucho que Hiroshi tiene un miniclub de fans ¿En serio? Yo inventé a Hiroshi para hacerlo un antagonista infeliz pero ahora que tiene fanáticas me ponen en una encrucijada sobre su destino. Tal vez haga modificaciones a la historia tal vez no, no se que hacer con un personaje extremadamente impulsivo y moderadamente malvado. Así que ustedes decidan enviado un mensaje al 01 800 YISUS con la palabra HiroYes si quieren que tenga un bonito final o HiroNo si quieren que tenga un mal final(?) Okno jajaja. Disfruten la actu_

* * *

Solo sintió su espalda caer contra las suaves sabanas y un confort le invadió en el momento. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la vista esplendida, a las leves luces de la pieza, a esas perlas leves aparecer en las patillas suaves del otro, sus mejillas carmesí, su pecho pálido, sus botones rosas y esas caderas sujetadas con fuerza por sus grandes manos. La respiración desvariaba, una mano de Takeda estaba sujetándose del brazo de Ukai y la otra cubría sus labios sorprendido ante la intromisión entera, ante la nueva posición.

Temblando, ansioso, excitado y embriagado del placer empezó a levantarse y volver a caer contra la erección arrancándole un gemido grueso, ronco y erótico a Ukai. El profesor había dado en el clavo, la mejor manera de llevar al otro al extasis. Volvió a subir como tortura y cayó nuevamente ahora siendo ambos quienes gimieran.

Una vez y ahora más rápido. La siguiente le siguió y otras cada vez más demandantes del contacto, de profundidad, de placer. Takeda se pasó una mano por la frente levantándose el flequillo con los labios entreabiertos mirando al otro suplicante de más y no solo de más de su intromisión o de contacto físico, Takeda en su carencia de sensatez, de sentido quería ser más deseado, más necesitado, más amado.

Ukai le sonrió y estiró una mano, Takeda se inclinó y permitió la caricia en su mejilla mientras apretaba los labios, mientras su cuerpo tiritaba. En noviembre hay buenas despedidas como todos los meses y buenas formas de decir hola al amor.

**Fuckin' Perfect : ****_Noveno Saque _**_– __Linea Difusa_

Ese día algo lo despertó. Una sensación extraña, tal vez su imaginación, tal vez un nervio o algo similar. Estaba sentado en la cama de aquella su nueva habitación, a su lado en un futón improvisado dormían Takeda y Nishinoya quienes se habían turnado la guardia y cuidaban de él. Así había sido todos esos días, le acompañaban hasta tarde charlando, él les ayudaba con sus tareas y tras cenar algo se tiraban a dormir.

Tanaka tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro tal vez por que Noya tenía un pie encima de él. Sonrió enternecido y cuando se iba a levantar para socorrer a Tanaka nuevamente esa sensación extraña le invadió dejándolo frio, estático. Una señal que tal vez al mundo, a la historia, a los demás sea indiferente y común pero para él, para Takeda era la mejor cura a todo dolor. Justo a un costado se sentía la advertencia de que ahí estaba, de que ahí crecía y saludaba diciendo "buenos días". Su bebé le había dado una leve patada, para él era una caricia a su estilo.

Acarició la zona, suspiró sintiendo un temblor en su columna y se sintió conmovido. Una pequeña vida, una vida por la cual debía de luchar y ser más fuerte porque ahora eran dos en un solo cuerpo. Ese día, ya pasado el cuarto mes de embarazo su bebé aprendió que pateando un poco su "madre" podía recibir una caricia de respuesta y hacer latir su corazón de felicidad, porque los bebés sienten todo.

Se paró, era algo temprano pero ya no podría dormir después de ese momento feliz y fue hacia el baño. Se desprendió de la camisa, achaques comunes de calor y lavó un poco su pecho, su cuerpo para después mirarse al espejo. De lado podía notarlo, ese leve bultito que crecía amenazando darle la mayor felicidad de su vida. Los chicos se habían despertado al escuchar el agua caer, curiosos al ver la puerta abierta observaron a su profesor que se miraba al espejo acariciando su crecida pancita con una sonrisa contagiosa, decidieron darle su privacidad, su momento a solas charlando mentalmente con su bebé y tirarse nuevamente a los futones sintiendo que todo ese tiempo habían estado haciendo el bien ayudándolo.

Ese día fueron a la escuela junto con Asahi. Los cuatro caminando y charlando de cosas comunes hasta que se encontraron con los demás del grupo. Ahora era tan natural que Takeda estuviera ahí como parte de ellos intentando entender torpemente de las referencias que hacían y ellos tenían paciencia de explicarle, de hacerlo parte de su grupo. Quien los viera pensarían de jóvenes de la misma edad y no de unos estudiantes con su embarazado y roba años profesor.

Pasaron frente a una tienda, Hinata señaló emocionado al aparador y todos se acercaron curiosos. Un pequeño disfraz de cuervo, seguro al bebé le sentaría genial y aun sin tener la edad los apoyaría. Tal vez para cuando tenga conciencia ellos ya no serían los jugadores de Karasuno pero seguirían de cerca al pequeño hijo de Takeda.

Ya llegando a la escuela separaron caminos y casi como un tema tabú que inclusive el inocente e inconciente de Hinata sabía no debía sacar a luz preguntó a Kageyama cuando nadie más estaba cerca.

—¿Dónde crees que esté el padre del bebé de Takeda? —Kageyama frunció el entrecejo y alzó los hombros.

—No es algo que deba importarnos —respondió frio — por algo Takeda sensei no habla de él.

—Pero ¿No extrañará a su hijo? —detuvieron sus pasos en el pasillo y se miraron fijo —quiero decir, uno hijo es como ¡Wow! Y ¡Pum! Tú sabes, debe ser genial y que no le importe es algo que no puedo imaginar.

—Tal vez es el sensei a quien no le importa el padre…—Hinata hizo una mueca de desapruebo.

—Puede ser…—Kageyama pensó en regañarlo pero era un tema que de igual forma el desconocía tanto en forma como en emociones. Solo dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia el aula mientras en las cercanías Ukai había escuchado accidentalmente la plática bajando la vista, apretando el puño y retomando su camino al gimnasio.

Ese día Ukai quería despejarse pues la conciencia no le dejaba en paz. No podía ser que habían pasado cuatro meses desde entonces, se sentía tan lejano ese día de Noviembre pero uno no se imagina hasta que lo vive que esos cuatro meses son suficientes para que una vida que se cocina empieza a tomar forma. Ukai lo notaba, solo no podía pasar por alto que aquella pancita crecía, sus incomodidades y nauseas, su cansancio y sueño repentino, veía todo en Takeda.

Era vergonzoso admitirlo pero él también tenía apetito repentino y a veces estaba algo depresivo, a veces algo feliz. Cuando aquello ocurría se tiraba en medio del campo donde trabajaba mirando las estrellas y aun cuando no hubiese querido poco a poco era arrastrado a ser parte de ese proceso. Se había vuelto parte de la lista de padres que comparten síntomas.

Después de eso sonreía, así estando solo, admitiendo que seguro no era tan malo pero aún no se sentía apto, era un maldito dudoso, indeciso y miedoso. Ahí en medio de la cancha tomó un balón y lo lanzó hacia la pared para después en el rebote golpearlo de nuevo y así en varias ocasiones liberando el estrés, despejando la mente. Al cabo de un rato se despejó de su suéter por el calor y continuó con lo suyo hasta que escuchó la puerta del gimnasio abrirse.

Sus miradas chocaron, sus corazones se detuvieron y estando por primera vez solos en tanto tiempo Takeda entró con un papel en mano. Sus pasos resonaron por la cancha, Ukai se quedó apretando el balón calmando su respiración hasta que el de lentes se detuvo frente a él.

—Pensé en esperar hasta el entrenamiento pero ya que está aquí me gustaría que firmara —le entregó un papel —es un formalismo de la escuela que tienen que firmar los entrenadores. —Ukai se quedó perdido en los ojos expresivos de Takeda y reaccionó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Sí, yo lo firmo. Gracias —tomó los papeles, la pluma y fue hacia la pared para recargarse. Takeda vio la espalda del otro, la leve gota de sudor caer de su nuca, sus brazos, sus piernas, se sintió acalorado, los achaques quizá. —listo…—dijo girando para regresarle los papeles.

—Muchas gracias Ukai-kun —sus manos rozaron un instante, ambos se sorprendieron y se volvieron a mirar. —Nos vemos en el entrenamiento….—dijo girando pero el otro le habló-

—Sensei…—dudó cuando Takeda giró sobre sus pies justo ahí unos pasos más delante que él. Tragó saliva y abrió los labios dispuesto a romper el silencio en el que se habían quedado —¿No puedo hacer nada por cambiar las cosas?

—Yo no puedo responder eso…—dijo bajando la vista —yo ya he tomado mis decisiones y son firmes ¿Qué hay usted?

—Yo…—se talló la nuca sintiéndose más incómodo al ser tratado tan formalmente pero así había sido todo ese tiempo y se lo merecía— …sigo sin sentirme listo.

—Esa es su decisión…—se giró hablando sorpresivamente serio hasta seguir y llegar a la puerta —no espere que mi hijo y yo nos sentemos a esperar a que acepte la realidad.—los ojos de Takeda que miraban a Ukai con tanta seguridad bajaron al suelo y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Y se quedó nuevamente solo en el gimnasio con una sensación en la garganta de querer gritar, de detenerlo, de decir que ya bastaba de ser el mismo infantil, regañarse, dejar que lo regañasen y decir "Yo soy el padre de ese bebé" pero no podía. Buscó donde sentarse, el piso parecía un buen lugar y cayó mirando el techo del gimnasio. Debía buscar un detonante que borrase ese miedo de admitirlo, debía hacerlo ya o lo perdería todo. Suspiró con fuerza y se quedó ahí cerrando los ojos esperando que el tiempo pasara lento para llegar a una resolución.

Ese jueves algo terrible sucedió. Takeda regresaba al gimnasio aunque sus ganas le decía que no fuera, una señal, un presentimiento. Giró en el edificio y justo ahí estaba alguien sentado, cabizbajo y pensativo. Aquellos días de juventud donde Hiroshi le esperaba fuera de la escuela le abordaron y ahora estaba ahí. Su mirada se alzó y no había una sonrisa como en aquel entonces solo angustia, tristeza.

—Hiroshi…—espetó tembloroso mientras este se ponía de pie con cansancio.

—No has vuelto a casa…—susurró —¿Acaso hice algo mal? —la pregunta era demasiado, claro que había hecho mal por la forma en que lo trataba pero…

—Ambos hicimos mal… tú y tu actitud…y tus mentiras…yo traicionándote… nos estamos haciendo daño —Hiroshi se talló el rostro.

—Perdóname, estoy enloqueciendo por ti… —Takeda rió pero con dolor, aquellas palabras en el pasado le hacían tan feliz porque creía de la locura de amor algo romántico y sano pero no eso, no era esa clase de locura de la que hablaba Hiroshi ahora.

—No puedo Hiroshi… esto me duele demasiado … el hijo que espero no es tuyo y no podemos fingir que así es…ni puedo permitir que me sigas lastimando ni hiriéndote a ti…—Hiroshi apretó los dientes, el puño y miró a Takeda.

—Yo lo quiero a él como si fuera propio y te amo a ti como siempre lo he hecho…lo he dado todo por ustedes, he mentido para que seamos felices —Takeda negó rotundamente.

—Mentir jamás contrae felicidad…no una genuina, no es real… dejemos de engañarnos…—se acercó tocando su hombro cuando escuchó las voces de sus alumnos aproximarse —yo tampoco quiero seguir mintiendo y lo siento… pero hace tiempo que dejé de sentir el amor que nos unía…—Hiroshi tembló ante la confesión pero eso explicaría por qué Takeda se había presionado al punto tal de terminar en aquella situación, de embriagarse y terminar en brazos de otro. Un daño colateral a raíz de una mentira autoimpuesta, a un sentimiento que desapareció y del cual solo quedaba gratitud, responsabilidad ante los sueños y metas de Hiroshi. Solo estuvo con él esos últimos años por miedo a lastimarlo mientras eso le lastimaba a sí mismo, por miedo a perder el amor tan puro que habían construido siendo que este por su cuenta se había drenado del corazón de Takeda dejando una carcasa vacía.

—No puedes decirme eso Takeda…—entrecerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas amenazaban a salir —No puedes solo salir de esto y fingir que estos años no pasaron… —le miró con firmeza y parados a varios metros estaban los chicos. Tomó de la muñeca al profesor y frunció el ceño —Nadie te va a amar como yo…

—Lo sé… viviré sabiendo eso …—Takeda cedió ante el agarre del otro — pero yo no te puedo amar como tú lo haces. —Hiroshi se acercó al otro cegado con la ira y espetó lacerante.

—Entiende terminarás solo…¿Es la clase de vida que le darás a tu hijo? Un hombre solo al que nadie amará …—dijo iracundo sin pensar claramente y sosteniéndole con fuerza hasta dejar sus dedos marcados en la muñeca. No escucharon que la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y se cerró rápidamente mientras los jóvenes aun sin saber que hacer estaban helados.

Eran solo un montón de chicos presenciando un problema de adultos, como cuando papá y mamá pelean y el hijo no sabe cómo reaccionar. No pueden hacer nada, no pueden simplemente meterse pero Suga da un paso valiente, no permitirá que nada dañe al profesor, Daichi le sigue a su lado incondicional y después el equipo se aproxima. Hiroshi ve la amenaza, sujeta a Takeda con fuerza haciendo que mire al equipo y estos se detienen. Abrazándolo por la espalda con un brazo, con el otro le sujeta de las mejillas y en esa posición parece más un rehén.

—¿Esta es la clase de familia que le darás? ¿Quién de ellos es el padre? —susurró a su oído — ¿Acaso planeas traerlo al mundo sin una figura paterna? ¿Tu solo? Tú que a veces no distingues la noche del día…

—Basta…—decía herido, una herida dentro del pecho que se reabría. Recordó que los años habían hecho de la lengua de Hiroshi un arma ponzoñosa. Cuando pasa el tiempo la pareja se puede tomar la libertad de herirte o hacerte feliz a gusto si no impones un alto, una regla de no más. Takeda siempre tan noble no decía nada a las palabras de Hiroshi pensando siempre que había tenido un mal día y debía entenderlo pero a veces lo hacía feliz, a veces lo hacía menos que basura. Un sube y baja de acciones y actitudes pero así son todas las parejas ¿No?

Esos momentos hace un año donde había ya pensado tomar sus cosas y largarse después de escucharle gritar que su comida era mala, que la casa no estaba ordenada y que si alguien tenía la culpa de todo era él. No quería volver a eso, no tenía caso. Prefería estar solo con su hijo, con los chicos de Karasuno antes de soportar esa vida. Hiroshi le apretó con fuerza y los chicos estaban furiosos al borde de abalanzarse contra el sujeto que retenía a su profesor mientras la puerta del gimnasio nuevamente se abría.

—Entonces dime ¿Quién de esos niños fue? Apuesto que no dará la cara porque no tiene el valor…—una mano tocó su hombro, Hiroshi giró mirando al rubio detrás de él tan amenazante con la mirada perfilada, retador y dispuesto a atacar como el cuervo mayor.

—Yo soy el padre de su hijo ¿Algún problema? —Takeda sintió que sus pies flaqueaban ante las palabras de Ukai. Detrás del rubio estaba el pequeño soplón de cabello naranja que tan pronto había visto la escena fue corriendo a buscar ayuda del entrenador y ahora todo se había tornado en esa confesión.

—Así que es él…—antes de continuar la mano de Ukai presionó el hombro de Hiroshi haciéndolo quejarse del dolor obligándolo a liberar a Takeda quien fue atrapado por los chicos del equipo.

—Soy yo y si vuelves a acercarte a Takeda o a mi hijo tendrás problemas…—dijo encajando los dedos en el hombro haciéndolo torcerse un poco más.

—B..basta…—dijo apretando los dientes y Takeda gritó.

—Ukai-kun suéltalo… —al recibir la orden liberó a Hiroshi y este se sobó la zona herida, un poco más y podía dislocarle el hombro.

—Esto lo arreglaremos solo entre Takeda y yo en otra ocasión…—enmarcó una sonrisa —y no siempre estarás ahí para cuidar que no pase.

—Pero si pasa yo sé dónde encontrarte…—se acercó inclinándose un poco, Hiroshi era levemente más bajo lo que hacía al rubio imponente —así que cuida tus acciones…

Hiroshi sonrió confiado y alzó las manos ante las amenazas del otro. Miró a Takeda en una especie de despedida silenciosa y giró retirándose levemente del lugar. La tensión se disipaba, un asustado Hinata caía de sentón al suelo temiendo que las cosas hubiesen llegado más lejos mientras Suga, quien cuidaba de Takeda, miraba al entrenador ahí de pie, tan firme y decidido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ukai. Takeda asintió algo avergonzado, triste, aun asustado. — ¿El bebé está bien? —Takeda acarició la zona, sintió su movimiento y suspiró.

—Está bien… gracias Ukai-kun —el rubio se relajó y asintió.

—Todos es hora de entrenar… y sensei usted descansará en la banca —indicó profesionalmente mientras todos caminaban hacia el gimnasio cuidando los pasos del profesor —y una cosa más…—Takeda giró al igual que alguno que otro miembro del equipo que le acompañaba. Ukai buscó valor de algún rincón de la tierra dispuesto a emitir unas cuantas palabras que eran necesarias ahora. — Esta es mi decisión … espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho… —Takeda se sorprendió, negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

—No esperamos mucho…descuida Ukai-kun… —dijo para continuar su camino. Ahora Ukai habia aceptado la realidad, sería padre. Era un gran paso, tal vez faltaban muchos más, tal vez era inmaduro aun pero nadie entrenaba a los hombres para llamarse a sí mismos "papá". Aprendería sobre la marcha y en el proceso tal vez podría conquistar a "mamá".


	10. Moteado bicolor

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son hermosos y saber que disfrutan de esto me da más ganas de escribir. Gracias por su apoyo. Gracias en serio. Espero que les guste este cap._

* * *

Una caricia delicada en el falo del profesor, un susurro que escapó de sus labios y se deformó hasta ser un gemido. La mano de Ukai sujetándole la erección creciente moviéndola a ritmo que el otro seguía saltando sobre él. Casi podía ver la nube cálida salir de sus labios por tan ardientes actos, mismos que le quemaban el cuerpo de una manera confortante.

Takeda se inclinó hacia al frente haciendo más rápidos los movimientos, más veloces, cada vez más casi pegando la frente al pecho del otro para detenerse ante el inminente temblor, ante esa oleada de placer generada en la parte baja de su vientre, en aquella zona prohibida que ascendió hasta las extremidades de su cuerpo arrancándole un gemido letal.

El blanco en la mano de Ukai, tan viscoso y suave. Takeda no podía verle, hasta en ese momento el pudor le atacó y la pena de haber terminado en su mano. Ukai sonrió ladino, poco importó que él o el profesor se ensuciaran pues le tomó de nueva cuenta haciéndolo caer sobre la cama flexionandole las piernas comenzando un nuevo vaivén.

Tenía derecho, aun cuando estaba muy excitado se estaba conteniendo para disfrutar más del otro. Entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa y le besó la frente para luego arremeter de nueva cuenta en una segunda ronda para el otro, una segunda ronda que dada su sensibilidad resultaba más placentera. Noviembre, es necesario mantener el calor en esas noches frías.

**Fuckin' Perfect : _Décimo saque_**_ – Moteado bicolor._

Los días que siguieron después de la aparición de Hiroshi fueron más apacibles. Ukai se unió a ese círculo exclusivo de cuidados a Takeda y, aunque aún estaba tratándole a cuenta gotas, el poder acercarse, preguntar si estaba bien y recibir respuesta era un gran paso que le hacía sentir en calma. Al salir después del entrenamiento el profesor siempre iba acompañado de alguno de los chicos principalmente de Asahi hacia su nuevo pequeño hogar improvisado. Los veía partir mientras alzaba el brazo hasta que estos desaparecían al doblar la esquina, entonces bajaba el brazo, suspiraba y se iba a casa.

Su hogar era otra cosa que debía atender, sus padres desconocían totalmente el asunto y debía enfrentarlos, decirles lo que estaba pasando. Igual con sus abuelos y sinceramente Ukai estaba aterrado con su reacción. Una cosa era que ellos quisieran que el joven sentara cabeza e hiciera una familia y otra muy diferente es que le hiciera un hijo a alguien que tenía una pareja y que aparte de todo era su compañero de trabajo.

Ese día en la cena todos en su familia comían animados pasándose los platos, los vasos y conversando de sus actividades. No había mucho que decir, todos estaban en contacto la mayor parte del día puesto que la tienda era donde todos trabajaban y la ayuda del Ukai menor que con dos trabajos podía aportar suficiente para la casa. El rubio tosió un par de veces pero todos pasaron de él hablando de otras cosas haciéndole brotar una leve vena en la frente y volviendo a toser más fuerte hasta que harto habló.

—Escuchen, tengo algo que decirles —dijo el joven ganándose una reprimenda del abuelo.

—Espero que no sea otra de tus bromas, Keinshin.

—No es eso, yo…—dudó y miró a su familia que observaban esperando que emitiera alguna palabra o frase con atención poniéndole nervioso.

—Anda, ¿Qué sucede?— su madre decía impaciente. El rubio tomó aire y dejó la cuchara a pesar de que tal vez necesitaría de ella para defenderse de la batalla.

—Pues…voy a ser papá —el abuelo empezó a toser exagerado mientras alguien por ahí dejó caer su cuchara contra el plato y después el ruido del impacto inicial se volvió nada— siento no haberles dicho antes pero yo…—un abrazo le sorprendió, su madre estaba emocionada, de hecho todos sonreían felices.

—No puedo creer que lo hicieras sin casarte pero, ¡Santo cielo, Keinshin! Ya es un avance que decidieras tener tu familia —dijo la mujer.

—No te juzgaremos, tú naciste un poco antes de que tu madre y yo nos casáramos. Recuerdo que a nosotros no nos fue tan bien pero ahora todo está en calma. —dijo el padre con más tranquilidad.

—¿Y quién es? ¿Una dama? ¿Un doncel? —cuestionó la madre retomando su lugar y Ukai se sintió cohibido ante la lluvia de preguntas.

—Es…un doncel —dijo mirando a otro punto.

—Bueno, solo queda que nos lo presentes y después hablaremos de cosas como boda, seguro es un gran chico…espero que no sea un alumno ¿Eh? —Ukai se quedó frio ante lo dicho.

—¿Qué? Espera ¿Boda? …

—Claro, ustedes serán una familia, deben casarse —espetó el abuelo haciendo que Ukai recargara la espalda en el respaldo de la silla mientras todos los demás conversaban de la comida que organizarían para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos mientras de la familia ideando una fecha y todo lo necesario. La madre pensando que cocinaría mientras el abuelo y el padre pensando de que hablarían con el muchacho mientras que Ukai se golpeaba la cara mentalmente por no haber considerado ese factor o no haber dicho que ellos "no son precisamente pareja". Ahora estaba en un verdadero embrollo.

Y ya iba por el cuarto mes y medio, la pancita ya era más notoria y redonda, vestirse era un lio por que las ropas no le quedaban y los bochornos crecían. Peor que al ver a Ukai a veces se sentía acalorado por lo cual giraba la vista hasta controlar esa sensación y se relajaba. Sentarse empezaba a no ser tan natural como antes, entonces extrañaba poder dormir bocabajo o realizar algunas actividades que antes no podía. Aunque el médico había dicho que ya podía ver a su pequeño prefirió esperar un poco más, necesitaba prepararse psicológicamente y además de todo debía informar al padre pues también tenía derecho de verlo.

Ese día Ukai estaba lanzando indicaciones al equipo, estos las seguían aunque aún por dentro seguían cuestionándose si lo dicho por su entrenador era cierto, si es verdad que él era el padre. No eran quienes para juzgar, sus razones debían tener para ocultarlo pero como un secreto a voces las miradas entre ellos dos no era algo que los de Karasuno no hubieran percibido y de alguna forma les hacía felices que, de ser Ukai el padre, Takeda sería más feliz.

Terminaron el entrenamiento, agradecieron y empezaron a juntar el equipo para partir. Ukai buscó valor de algún lugar del mundo para acercarse a Takeda y ya cerca volvió a implorar por valentía para decirle lo acontecido. El profesor parpadeó debajo de sus gafas al ver al otro parado ahí, estático como piedra y con esa expresión de tensión que resultaba bastante encantadora.

—Necesito de su apoyo…—hizo una reverencia suplicante sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y de igual manera al profesor por el acto tan descarado.

—Ukai-kun ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien? —dijo nervioso intentando que el otro se incorporase y dejara esa actuación.

—Mis padres quieren conocerle…—hubo un pequeño sonido de sorpresa por parte de los alumnos y luego se hicieron de la vista gorda fingiendo no haber oído nada y partiendo para darle privacidad a su profesor y a su entrenador.

—¿Por qué?...—hizo una pregunta muy irónica que, aunque así lo era, realmente debía hacerse para dejar las cosas en claro. Ukai se incorporó y miró avergonzado al profesor tallándose la nuca.

—Ellos están muy emocionados con eso de que ….ya sabe…—dijo sin poder espetar esa palabra— y quieren conocerle …a ambos…

—Yo no sé…no sé qué decirles ni cómo actuar. Nunca me habían….'presentado'—se regañó mentalmente. Aquello no era la típica presentación de una pareja porque ellos no lo eran, más bien querían saber quién engendraba a su nieto y bisnieto, seguro era eso. —¿Cuándo?

—Hoy…

—¿Hoy? Pero….tengo que ir a casa y vestirme —volvió a regañarse, ni siquiera debía de ser formal no era una pedida de mano ni nada así es solo que la idea de conocer a la familia de Ukai era como parte de un sueño frustrado pues nunca conoció a la familia de Hiroshi. De hecho tanto la familia de él como la propia estaban muy desconectadas de sus vidas.

—Se ve bien así…—eso si había sido el colmo, estaba más avergonzado que al principio y se cubrió un poco las mejillas. Takeda suspiró y asintió.

—Está bien… iré —Ukai se sorprendió, le miró pero Takeda no le observaba igual de apenado que él. —le avisaré a los chicos.

Le dejó atrás con esa sensación del corazón palpitante, arremetedor. Suspiró con pesadez y ahora quedaba esperar a que no lanzaran imprudencias hacia Takeda aunque tal vez eso era mucho pedir. El profesor le comentó a sus alumnos y les pidió no preocuparse pues Ukai le llevaría a casa, así le dejaron en manos del entrenador y de nuevo después de tanto tiempo partieron juntos aunque ahora a casa del rubio en silencio.

Ukai llevaba sus cosas y las de Takeda cargando, debía ser considerado mientras el viento les acariciaba el rostro. El frio se estaba quedando atrás, ahora la primavera amenazaba con surgir y florear los caminos. Es increíble como en el proceso de embarazo pasan los meses, las estaciones, las fechas.

—Creo que en un mes iré con el médico —comentó Takeda acariciando el bulto en su pancita —si gustas puedes ir… podremos verlo.—Ukai asintió mirando al punto contrario sintiendo una leve emoción al ser parte de ello.

—Eso estaría bien…—susurró.

Siguieron su camino de la misma manera sin decir más. Ukai notó como es que conforme pasaba el tiempo y veía en la complexión de Takeda más materializado aquel producto de esa noche, aquella persona que se parecería un poco a él, un poco a Takeda, empezaba a tener ese interés en verle, el cuidarle, en que corriera diciendo papá.

Si, Ukai aceptaba totalmente el titulo aunque con miedo a fallos.

Pero los mejores padres son aquellos que dudan, que saben que es difícil, que entienden la complejidad que representa cuidar de otra vida, educarle, criarle, darle lo necesario. Aquellos que saben que no es tan fácil decir "es mi hijo" y no usar esa frase solo cuando ha triunfado si no cuando ha caído, cuando está en un aprieto, cuando necesita de una mano para entender algo que nadie más puede explicarle. Aquellos que temen a ser padres porque saben lo complejo que es, serán los mejores padres.

Llegaron a casa de los Ukai, tocó la puerta y esta cedió después de algunos cuantos ruidos y seguros quitándose. Una mujer apareció ante ellos, la madre, y esta ensanchó una sonrisa al ver a los dos jóvenes pero pasó de su propio hijo para ir al azabache que algo impresionado por la efusividad de la mujer pensó en retroceder y solo se quedó de pie recibiendo un abrazo maternal.

Tal vez no podía decirlo ahora pero para Takeda ser abrazado así por una madre era algo que había estado extrañando.

—Eres tan joven, ¿Qué te dije Keinshin? —dijo separándose para propinarle un golpe a su hijo haciendo que se quejase —que no quería que estuvieras con alumnos.

—Pero mamá, Takeda es un profesor…—la mamá parpadeó y miró al de lentes sorprendida, este se sintió avergonzado asintiendo, no era la primera vez que pasaba.

—¡Dios! ¡Eres tan joven y apuesto! No sé qué haces con un ogro feo como mi hijo —Ukai se alertó y separó la madre por decir la primera imprudencia de la noche empujándola dentro de la casa.

—Anda mamá, que Takeda está cansado de caminar ¿Verdad? Pasa, pasa…—dijo haciendo mohines exagerados mientras el de lentes entraba a la casa de esa familia que parecía de lo más animada. El padre apareció mientras su madre corría a la cocina puesto que preparaba la cena.

—Keinshin, él debe ser quien traerá al nuevo y legendario Ukai —el rubio se palmeó la cabeza. Que su padre y su abuelo estuvieran orgullosos de su apellido era algo que él no compartía pero al ver la mirada brillante de Takeda recordó que el profesor también tenía admiración de aquel apellido y que, seguro hasta ahora, había caído en cuenta que llevaba un Ukai dentro de él.

—Mucho gusto, soy Takeda Ittetsu —dijo saludando de mano al padre quien lo rodeó por los hombros y lo llevó hasta el comedor haciendo que su hijo suspirara más en calma. Entonces entró al comedor y vio a ambos sentado charlando entre sonrisas sentados en la mesa, eso le hizo sentir más en calma. Su abuelo apareció algo cansado y miró desde el marco junto a Ukai a aquel chico.

—Hey, Takeda-sensei. Él es mi abuelo aunque es posible que ya se conozcan…—dijo señalando al abuelo. Este se acercó y estiró la mano al profesor. Definitivamente Keinshin había salido al abuelo, esa mirada y ese porte.

—Sí, cuando intenté que fuera entrenador del equipo hablamos…—respondió Takeda saludándole de mano.

—Y pensar que enviando a mi nieto nacería la nueva generación de esta familia, fue bueno que insistiera profesor Takeda —el de lentes mostró un carmesí en sus mejillas puesto que esa no había sido su intención pero si lo veían de esa manera sonaba lógico.

—Bueno, bueno, basta de charla. —dijo la madre entrando con algunos platos de comida poniéndolos en la mesa y así uno tras otro mientras toda la familia se reunía a comer charlando de cosas casuales. Takeda les comentaba sus sensaciones sobre el embarazo, la madre de Ukai le daba consejos valiosos que anotaría mentalmente, era bueno recibirlos, nadie le había dicho que hacer o cómo actuar ante ciertas señales. Prometió ir por un repertorio más grande de estos más adelante, la mujer estaba encantada con recibirlo siempre.

Ukai estaba asustado que alguien saliera con el tema de la boda pero este no surgió para su suerte y la cena se acabó de un momento a otro.

—Takeda-kun ¿Podría ayudarme con los platos? —cuestionó la madre y el otro asintió. Seguro querría tener de esas pláticas personales de gente que entendía el embarazo, en secreto comprendieron la señal pero no por menos Takeda se sentía nervioso. Le ayudó hasta llegar a la cocina tras una puerta y dejando la vajilla en el lavamanos.

—La comida estuvo deliciosa…—dijo con una sonrisa pero la madre de Ukai se veía con una expresión entre seriedad y preocupación.

—Tú y mi hijo…no son pareja ¿Verdad? —Takeda se quedó frio, algo nervioso y tal vez por algo Ukai no lo había comentado, tal vez para no herirlo.

—Si lo somos …—respondió con una falsa sonrisa. La madre de Ukai sonrió igual y palmeó su hombro.

—Eres muy noble y un gran chico, no tienes que mentir en su nombre… pero si hay algo de amor mutuo por ustedes y por ese bebé deberían hacer algo… —le sacudió los cabellos con dulzura —una madre siempre se da cuenta de esos detalles y ¿Sabes? Sería genial que fueras totalmente parte de esta familia.

Takeda apretó los labios sintiendo sus ojos enrojecer. ¿Familia? Eso es algo que siempre había buscado, que nunca había recibido y ahora se le presentaba de esa manera. Era pronto, aun no reaccionaba de todo lo ocurrido como para pensar en eso pero debía admitir que ese nuevo abrazo que la madre de Ukai le entregaba era confortante, necesario, realmente quería una familia completa para su pequeño Ukai.


	11. Entre tus manos - Parte I

_Esta es la parte I de este capitulo, la parte II saldrá el próximo sábado [por si se preguntan por que acaba tan de golpe es por eso] este capitulo está intenso así que aprieten sus cinturones y llamen a su cardiologo. Disfrútenlo._

* * *

Las manos de Takeda se alzaron por encima de su cabeza y buscó sostenerse de algo ante el nuevo arrebato de pasión por parte de Ukai. Encontró apoyo en la cabecera de la cama de la cual se sujetó mientras esta rechinaba bajo ante el contoneo del cuerpo ajeno contra él. Esa posición del de lentes daba al rubio una imagen de lo más erótica del otro.

El profesor arqueó la espalda mientras sus piernas temblaban separadas, alzándolas un poco y acomodándose para recibir mejor las embestidas de Ukai. El rubio besaba su pecho, sus hombros, su cuello, mientras sus manos le sostenían por las caderas, subían y volvían a bajar placentero y suave.

Entonces algo mágico pasó, un pequeño detalle que Takeda sintió tan íntimo y único, un contacto aún más valioso que el sexo mismo. Las manos de Ukai ascendieron por los brazos del profesor y buscaron que sus manos soltaran el agarre que tenían, Takeda accedió y entonces sus manos se encontraron, las de ambos, entrelazaron sus dedos sin dejar el vaivén apretando el agarre. Sus manos sobre las del profesor mientras sus miradas se encontraban y los susurros escapaban.

Una noche de Noviembre en que la pasión apremiaba entre las manos de ambos, entre sus labios y el deseo que no permitía el frio en sus cuerpos.

**Fuckin' Perfect : _Onceavo saque_**_ – Entre tus manos – Parte I_

Había arribado el día en que irían a ver al pequeño creciendo en sus entrañas. Takeda estaba tan nervioso más de lo que era comúnmente pero Ukai se encontraba igual o peor. Aquellos ultrasonidos servirían no solo para saber su sexo si no su posición y si se encontraba en buen estado y, aunque Takeda ha sido cuidadoso, con tanto ajetreo y demás estaba algo asustado de que algo le pasara. Aun así sentía que se movía, que daba manotazos y pataditas a cualquier hora y repentinamente.

Los antojos de igual forma habían atacado y siempre había quien se los cumpliera, igual apenado no pedía mucho pero a veces de sus labios escapaban nombres de combinaciones extrañas de comida que hacían que más de uno arqueara la ceja pero movía al ejercito de Karasuno en búsqueda de aquello que saciara el hambre de su profesor y del cuervo menor.

Ahora ambos estaban en la sala de espera deseando que el doctor les llamase pronto para entrar al consultorio. Takeda movía las piernas impaciente y con los labios apretados mientras miraba a todos lados dando una imagen totalmente tierna que no pudo evitar robar una sonrisa en Ukai al solo verlo. El otro buscó relajarse, malo sería que ambos estuvieran así y ahora que sería padre debía aprender a controlar sus emociones y ser el soporte para su hijo, de igual forma ayudar a Takeda aun cuando este no lo viera con esos ojos que él lo veía.

A pesar de que ahora estaban más en paz la posibilidad de que ocurriese algo más entre ellos se veía muy improbable. Ni él por su vergüenza ni Takeda por su maraña de problemas habían si quiera insinuado eso, solo hablaban algunas veces del bebé delimitando que eso y sus trabajos son lo único que los unía. Igual debía ser comprensivo, Takeda no la había tenido fácil últimamente.

Días antes se reunió con uno de sus amigos para tomar y contarle su historia, se sentía tan bien desahogarse y decir todo lo que se había estado guardando para si mismo esos meses pero se ganó a cambio un par de regaños por haber dudado tanto tiempo y dejado solo al doncel. También habló de sus sentimientos por él y como en parte se sintió traicionado puesto que no es fácil saber que la persona que te empieza a gustar después de acostarse con él dice que sale con alguien más y más complicado aún para Ukai fue saber que serían padres cuando no estaba en sus planes.

Su amigo entendió ese punto, tanto él como Takeda se habían dejado llevar por la situación y sus propios pensamientos sin pensar en los del otro y eso había culminado en un hijo y en la ruptura de una relación. El de lentes no hablaba nunca de Hiroshi pero era de esperarse que esa persona fuera agresiva, si Ukai se ponía a pensarlo ese tipo también fue lastimado y actuó impulsivo pero nada justificaba su forma de tratar a quien se supone que amaba, luego se regañaba a si mismo porque él era igual o peor al darle la espalda a Takeda.

Él no los merecía y por eso Ukai se sentía incapaz de decirle 'Me gusta, sensei. Quiero que seamos una familia' porque no merecía su perdón.

—Takeda Ittetsu —anunció el medico haciéndoles levantar el rostro —adelante, por favor.

Takeda se recostó sobre la camilla mirando al techo con el latir de su corazón a fuerza a pesar de que el doctor le pidió que se calmase. Ukai a su lado observaba atento como el hombre le destapaba la muy abultada pancita y ponía una especie de gel en barra de color cobre encima haciendo temblar al de lentes.

—Se siente raro…—susurró. Ukai lanzó una risa y se sentó en el banco de a lado observando el proceso de preparación mientras un televisor a lado de ellos se encendía. El doctor pasó una pequeña maquinita alrededor de la zona como su fuera otro gel en barra pero más duro y empezó a explorar la zona, los dos expectantes observaban atentos a cualquier movimiento. Entonces algo empezó a visualizarse, una figura entre los blancos y los grises que se movía lentamente.

—Te encontramos…—dijo el doctor poniendo mejor el aparato donde se veía claramente al bebé —esa es su cabecita, sus pies y manos —señalaba a la pantalla haciendo que el corazón de los padres se detuviese un instante al igual que sus palabras. Ahí estaba la personita a la que cuidarían por el resto de sus vidas, alguien que jamás dejarían solo, esa persona que les iluminaria los días y las noches con risas. Takeda entrecerró los ojos y estos estaban enrojecidos, unas lágrimas aparecieron y cayeron por sus mejillas ante la emoción, la felicidad de ver por primera vez a quien amaba más que nada en el mundo.

Ukai por su parte contuvo esa emoción estando boquiabierto, en leve estado de shock hasta que unos finos dedos en sus palmas lo hicieron reaccionar, salir de su mundo. Takeda había buscado su mano sin dejar de ver al monitor y entrelazado sus dedos en un instante de felicidad que no se volvería a repetir porque no hay nada como la primera vez que puedes ver a tu sangre, a tu hijo justo ahí. Ukai correspondió estrechando la mano mientras el doctor tomaba diversas fotos del pequeño.

—¿Él está bien doctor? —el Doctor rio.

—Es ella, y está perfectamente bien —Takeda abrió los ojos aún más sorprendido y miró a Ukai de igual forma.

—Es una niña…—dijo en voz alta para asegurarse de que fuera cierto, era una pequeña, una mujercita. Se cubrió los labios con la mano libre y rio feliz al igual que Ukai.

—Una niña….—repitió el otro maravillado. Una bebé que tendría seguro la sonrisa de Takeda, los ojos de Takeda, esa alegría que él emana a veces como en ese momento. Sería una jovencita a la cual seguro sobreprotegería, le comprarían vestidos aunque si se parecía a Ukai renegaría sobre la ropa y usaría lo primero que viera, una niña que seguro empezará a querer tener novio cuando crezca y aunque Takeda la apoye Ukai será quien se queje y diga que no porque es muy pequeña y aun cuando cumpla treinta años seguirá siendo su pequeña niña y si se casa seguro llorará un mar de lágrimas porque ella es su hija, tan pequeña como ahora, tan frágil y hermosa.

—Imprimiré las fotografías para que las conserven —dijo apagando el aparato para después pasarle un trapo a Takeda y que empezara a remover la sustancia de su pancita. Ukai le detuvo, ahora quería encargar él a pesar del carmesí en las mejillas de ambos.

—No tienes que molestarte…—dijo Takeda mirando como el otro hacia su labor con esmero.

—Es solo un poco comparado a lo que tú haces… —Takeda se sintió muy avergonzado y extrañamente feliz de escuchar eso.

Salieron del hospital con las imágenes en manos. Ukai miraba con los ojos muy abiertos cada detalle, el bebé ya estaba muy formado y era fácilmente distinguible. Seguro su familia haría un revuelto al respecto, se emocionarían demasiado y empezarían a pensar en nombres y esas cuestiones.

—¿Puedo conservar una? —preguntó Ukai a Takeda quien empezó a reír divertido ante la petición y la expresión de niño emocionado que el otro tenía.

—Claro que puedes…también es tuya después de todo—Ukai le miró con sorpresa y después esa sorpresa se volvió nerviosismo seguido de unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo y pedirle mil cosas, prometerle otras tantas, desear una oportunidad.

—Sensei…tu…—dijo con duda, luego se regañó y negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente no era buena idea, no aun cuando el otro apenas y se había alejado de una relación— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Para mostrarle las imágenes a mis padres…

—¿Eh? Me encantaría pero estoy un poco cansado…—dijo acariciando el bultito —parece que ella también lo está. Prefiero ir a casa.

Ukai entendió y decidió acompañarle hasta el lugar donde ahora Takeda vivía. Supo algunos detalles de su situación, de cómo los alumnos le ayudaron y se sintió agradecido, avergonzado a su vez por no haber sido él quien le apoyase de esa forma pero al menos él y su hija estaban bien. Le llevó hasta la entrada de aquella bodega improvisada que era su hogar y se despidió sin hacer mucho alboroto aunque se quedó con un par de palabras en la boca cuando Takeda le miró con una dulce sonrisa y agradeció todo lo que había hecho por él.

Entonces Ukai sintió que a pesar de no haber hecho gran cosa Takeda tenía un corazón enorme que valoraba aunque sea un poco de su esfuerzo. Sintió como nuevamente la esperanza brillaba para él. Definitivamente debía hacer algo, un esfuerzo para poder estar con él.

Takeda cerró la puerta detrás de él y se quedó recargada sobre ella pensando en tantas cosas y a la vez en nada mientras veiá la foto de su pequeña, de la pequeña de ambos con una sonrisa tierna en los labios. Caminó dejando las fotos en un pequeño buró y acarició la zona donde ella reposaba tranquila, sabía que así estaba puesto que no se movía mucho.

—Aun no estamos listos para ese paso ¿Verdad? —susurró levemente tras correr ante su cabeza la idea de que Ukai ese día le habia visto diferente, tratado diferente, sus atenciones y sus actos le habían estremecido y tocado fibras sensibles pero no era hora de ceder. La puerta sonó, abrió los ojos y se sintió nervioso, tal vez Ukai había olvidado algo asi que se acomodó un poco el cabello, se reprendió a si mismo por hacerlo y terminó por ir a abrir la puerta.

Lo que estaba detrás de ella no era para nada agradable, Hiroshi había dado con él y estaba justo ahí observándole de pie.

Al día siguiente Ukai se despertó con un extraño presentimiento y este fue peor cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta con insistencia. Se estiró y bajó a prisa entre gritos como "Ya voy" "Paciencia por favor" y al llegar aun adormilado pero ligeramente preocupado abrió. Ahí vio a Asahi y Nishinoya muy asustados.

—Takeda-sensei…él no está en casa…—el primero en hablar fue Noya y algo rápido Ukai procesó las palabras poniéndose en alerta. Tomó un segundo salir de casa sin importar si traía la pijama mientras iba por las calles con sus alumnos detrás de él, un Asahi sintiéndose culpable y los tres preocupados iban a la bodega donde el otro dormía.

Desesperación, angustia, impotencia, dudas, todo eso invadía a Ukai quien, tras abrir la puerta del lugar, efectivamente este estaba vacío. Las cosas estaban en orden e inclusive las fotos de la pequeña de ambos reposaban sobre el buró. Las tomó entre sus manos y entendió que Takeda no se iría por voluntad propia y que solo había una persona que podía hacer algo así.

—Lo siento tanto…—decía Asahi totalmente en shock— cuando llegué la puerta estaba abierta pero él ya no estaba aquí….

—Se dónde está…—salió nuevamente de la bodega aun sin importarle que la gente le viera raro por traer pijama y empezó a correr calles abajo mientras los chicos como podían le seguían el paso, nunca vieron a su entrenador tan preocupado, no podían alcanzarle y las calles incrementaban mientras la distancia también se hacía más larga y poco a poco le perdían de vista. Nishinoya se detenía poco a poco pero Asahi no cedió.

—Sigue Asahi, alcánzalo…—dijo deteniéndose y entendió como se sentía su compañero al ver que no cedió ni se paró a pesar de haber perdido de vista al entrenador.

El rubio llegó hasta el lugar donde el otro solía vivir, habia pasado por ahí a dejarle alguna vez y totalmente agotado, con la respiración desvariante y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente tocó la puerta con fiereza para intentar abrir pero nada, la puerta estaba con seguro. Siguió golpeando con fuerza y más fuerza pero no había respuesta y empezaba a frustrarse mientras sintió que su alumno al fin después de un par de minutos le había dado alcance, tal vez más agotado que él.

Asahi, en un acto impropio de él, tomó una roca y la estampó contra la chapa de la puerta rompiéndola tras tres golpes logrando abrir la puerta. Ukai se sorprendió puesto que a pesar de que el otro negaba todos los rumores sobre él con actos así le hicieron dudar pero no era hora de pensar en ello. Entró a la casa rápidamente buscando rastro de Takeda por todos lados pero esta estaba algo oscura, casi sin vida. Entonces un ruido llamó su atención y al girar ahí estaba Hiroshi, una emboscada certera, bien ejecutada. Ahora tenía, a pesar de su pequeña diferencia de altura, sujetado a Asahi cubriéndole los labios y con un cuchillo de cocina al costado.

—Vas a obedecer lo que yo diga si no quieres que le pase algo a él…—susurró. Asahi frunció el ceño.

—Suéltalo, regrésame a Takeda ¡Deja de hacer las cosas de esta manera!...—le gritó y Hiroshi apretó los ojos.

—¡No lo entiendes! No puedes simplemente llegar y llevarte lo que yo he construido todos estos años. Yo lo he amado y lo conozco más que tú…—dijo lastimero y tembloroso. Aquellas palabras fueron sinceras y Ukai relajó los hombros ante el regaño —él es el amor de mi vida… solo ponte en mi lugar si despiertas un día y todo aquello que amas se lo está llevando alguien más…. Fue difícil para mí verlos caminar al salir del hospital tan felices, esa felicidad que yo no pude darle me hace sentir como un idiota sin valor…

—Por favor…suelta a Asahi…—imploró el maestro— solo harás más daño a todos, a Takeda.

—¿No crees que meterte en su vida fue suficiente daño? Teníamos proyectos, metas, sueños juntos y llegaste para confundirlo….! Tú me lo has quitado todo!... —una lagrima cayó por su mejilla —solo te estoy pidiendo que te vayas y lo dejes ser feliz a mi lado…tu no lo amas como yo…

—Tienes razón…—susurró Ukai mientras que, al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación donde Takeda estaba prisionero de unas sogas, escuchaba todo algo sorprendido —yo no puedo amar a alguien de la forma que tú haces…pero puedo amarlo aún más que tu como para entender que no está listo para tener a alguien a su lado.

Aquello fue un detonante para Hiroshi quien iracundo frunció el ceño. Sintió fatal que alguien cuestionara y sobrepasara su nivel de amor hacia Takeda y más si se trataba de un tipo tan descarado e inmaduro como ese. Justo cuando alzó el brazo para atestar el puñal contra Asahi algo lo detuvo, un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con la misma piedra que habían usado para abrir la chapa. El cuerpo de Hiroshi caía inconsciente ante el golpe y detrás de él el pequeño Nishinoya apareció tras darles un milagroso alcance.

—Los héroes siempre aparecen en el último momento…—dijo tembloroso casi cayendo de sentón fuera de la casa pues sintió que de no haber arribado antes algo horrible habría pasado con Asahi.

Todo fue tan rápido que apenas hubo tiempo de digerirlo.


	12. Entre tus manos - Parte II

_Para los que no sabían, y lo vuelvo a comentar, mi ausencia se debió a causas de fuerza mayor. -hoy retorno a las publicaciones semanales de este preciado fic dejando de antemano una disculpa (no fue algo que yo pudiera evitar). Este capitulo es muy especial y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Gracias por su apoyo!_

* * *

Un suspiro en la mejilla, un beso suave que descendía hasta transformarse en una mordía. Pudoroso y a su vez desvergonzado, imponente sobre su cuerpo con la intención de hacerlo de forma tal que el otro desfalleciera entre sus manos, por primera vez, aprovechando la oportunidad.

Y es que en su conveniente estado podía pedirse el capricho de arremeter sin miedo contra el otro y Takeda podía recibirlo con la misma intensidad excusándose por lo mismo y decir en otro momento que todo fue por culpa de las botellas, aun cuando sus gemidos sonoros fueran genuinos.

Ya no había mas dolor, ni dudas, solo placer que se acumulaba con descaro en aquella intimidad, en un gruñido, intentando contenerse para disfrutar tanto como pudiese deseando que esa noche de Noviembre no terminase jamás.

**Fuckin' Perfect _: Entre tus manos_**_ – Parte II_

Un par de golpes fuertes, tal vez lo más fuertes que Ukai dio en su vida, desesperado y colérico. La puerta cedió tras el tercero iluminando la pieza y mostrando una escena que lo heló, dentro Takeda estaba sujetado con unos lazos que le aprisionaban pies y manos. Fue a prisa a auxiliarlo y quitó sus ataduras dejándole libre pero en el proceso notaba las leves marcas que había en estas. Le revisó para asegurarse de que no estaba mal, con temperatura o mareado pero solo encontró cansancio en sus ojos y aun así se atrevió a sugerir.

—Vamos, te llevaré al doctor…—Takeda no renegó, tal vez si lo habría hecho por sí mismo pero no por el bebé. Hiroshi no le había herido pero su desvelo y todas esa sarta de cosas que le dijo lo tenían muy mal, en shock, aquella noche entre todas fue la más horrible y Ukai podía verlo en los ojos del otro, en su silencio. No había más daño físico que el de las marcas en sus brazos y piernas pero por dentro algo se había roto.

Le ayudó a ponerse de pie con cuidado cuando un estruendo se escuchó proveniente del otro cuarto que alertó al rubio. Este miró a Takeda y notó que podía mantenerse a pie así que, como pudo, lo ayudó a sostenerse de un mueble para ir a cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien. Al entrar vio solamente a Noya de pie en el marco de la puerta gritando el nombre de Asahi por lo que el entrenador fue a prisa a ver lo que sucedía.

—Cuando Asahi me estaba auxiliando el sujeto este se levantó y huyó …aun cuando intentara darle alcance estoy exhausto y Asahi igual por eso le pedí que se detuviese.—no dijo nada más cuando Ukai corría en dirección a donde ellos dos habían partido y a varios metros le gritó.

—¡Cuida de Takeda!—Noya asintió y regresó a la casa para auxiliar a su profesor quien a pesar de encontrarse bien se veía bastante taciturno. No hubo palabras, solo un par de lágrimas provenientes del chico de lentes y soporte por parte de Noya.

Aquellos dos chicos no pudieron dar con Hiroshi y retornaron exhaustos pues la prioridad era asegurarse de que el profesor estuviese bien. Cuando Ukai retornó a la casa donde Takeda solía vivir le vio en el sillón sentado, cansado y algo en su pecho se encogió. No quería que el otro ni su bebe se expusieran a un peligro innecesario, quería protegerlos a como diera lugar y para ello había cabos que atar, cosas que decir, verdades y complejos que afrontar.

Debía ser fuerte, debía ser valiente por ellos.

El doctor dijo que todo estaba en orden, que debía reposar pues los desvelos son peligrosos. El sexto mes de embarazo estaba por arribarle y a partir de ahí los cuidados se intensificarían. Ukai lo entendió y aun cuando pensó en sugerir que se quedase con él bajo su ojo vigilante entendía que debía hacer las cosas como corresponden y no lucir como un aprovechado de la situación pero ¿Cómo? Para su suerte tenía el apoyo de los jugadores de Karasuno que no dejaban solitario al profesor y habían reforzado su vigilancia ante la amenaza de Hiroshi quien no había sido encontrado.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué no denunciar… lo que ese hombre hizo es un delito —decía Noya tirado en el césped de la escuela mirando al cielo mientras los demás compañeros que le rodeaban pensaban de igual forma.

—Quien debe hacerlo es Takeda-sensei y supongo que para él no es fácil….—respondió Suga recordando aquellos momentos en que vio triste a su profesor, en cómo fue su apoyo, en las lágrimas que derramaba. De alguna manera sabía que aquel hombre había sido importante en su vida y que, en su nobleza, Takeda seguía siendo incapaz de provocarle un daño a alguien aun cuando este le destrozara la vida.

—Sólo espero que no vuelva a aparecerse por aquí porque se las verá con nosotros —dijo Tanaka con su expresión de matón que ya no asustaba a ninguno de sus compañeros pero seguro intimidaba a más de un ajeno. En la lejanía se encontraba Ukai caminando hacia ellos llamando la atención de todos.

—¿El entrenador a esta hora? ¿No es un poco temprano para la práctica? —dijo Noya sentándose mientras el hombre arribaba con ellos.

—Chicos… buen día —saludó extrañamente formal y los demás se miraron entre si saludándole de igual forma — necesito que me ayuden con algo…

Desde aquel evento apenas habían pasado un par de días suficientes para que Ukai se golpeara las mejillas esa mañana y decidiera poner en marcha un plan para regresar esa sonrisa a la cara de Takeda. Este, a pesar de que se le permitió desistir de sus actividades, seguía yendo a sus labores escolares y con el equipo aunque con los ánimos bajos. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar qué sucedió en aquel lugar y aunque el otro alzara la vista y dijera estar bien nadie se lo creía.

Y aun en su vergüenza Ukai solicitó ayuda de los chicos para hacer algo que subiría el ánimo de Takeda, algo que debió haber hecho tiempo atrás, desde hacía meses más bien. Por eso mismo y a cambio de su apoyo les contó su historia. Claro que con eso se ganó un par de reprimendas sobre todo de Daichi pero siendo Suga quien más molesto podía haber lucido solo suspiró y buscó entender la posición en la que se encontraba el entrenador Ukai aplaudiendo mentalmente a querer resolver los problemas.

—Muchas cosas se pudieron haber evitado si no hubiera sido tan cabezota, entrenador — dijo Nishinoya sin temor alguno a ser regañado pero Ukai en vez de molestarse supo que era verdad. De haber aceptado las cosas Takeda no hubiera sufrido tanto y ahora no sería la sombra de lo que solía ser.

Realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a verle sonreír. Creía que el siguiente paso que daría era solo a su beneficio pero si Takeda abría su corazón y le daba una oportunidad no la desaprovecharía, no ahora, no de nuevo.

—Dejando eso de lado tiene nuestro apoyo, entrenador —dijo Daichi con ese tono autoritario típico del capitán — buscaré al resto del equipo y nos pondremos en marcha.

—Mientras yo me encargaré de llevar al sensei a la hora adecuada —comentó Suga ya que siendo él lo más cercano al profesor era el más apto para tal labor. Ukai aun con esa pena invadiéndole ante los sucesos hizo una leve reverencia en seña de su gran agradecimiento por el apoyo de aquellos jóvenes.

—Gracias chicos…no sé cómo vayan a salir las cosas pero….sin importar eso les voy a agradecer siempre su ayuda….—de alguna forma con esa muestra de emociones enterneció a los jóvenes pues a pesar de que el otro era un adulto, uno que estaba a punto de ser padre, Ukai seguía siendo mentalmente un adolecente, uno enamorado de un profesor.

Se pusieron en marcha con el plan, todo debía estar listo para la hora del entrenamiento y algunos de ellos tomaron permiso para retirarse temprano de clases debido a las "actividades del club". Todos estaban en el gimnasio excepto Suga quien esperaba que terminada la clase se reuniera con Takeda y charlar. Es cierto que su único trabajo era retenerlo pero había un par de cosas que quería decirle antes de todo, algo del apoyo que su "hijo adoptivo" podía darle. Se encontró con el profesor y este le saludó, entonces Suga le pidió que le acompañase para charlar un rato.

—¿Sucede algo? —dijo el maestro preocupado pero Suga negó mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela. Suga cargaba las cosas del maestro por consideración. Ahora no podía ocultar su enorme pancita debajo de ese suéter holgado que había sido donado por Asahi. El profesor se veía curioso enroscando las mangas para poder usar sus manos o batallar con el cuello pero al menos aquel bultito no estaba apretado.

—¿Cómo se siente, sensei? —el profesor buscó una pequeña sonrisa para no preocupar al otro y le miró asintiendo.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar…

—Me gustaría saber una cosa… y sé que no es mi asunto pero…—dijo el peliceleste poniéndose serio llamando la atención del maestro — ¿Usted aún considera a aquel hombre?

El profesor se sorprendió por la pregunta. ¿Acaso aún tenía sentimientos por Hiroshi? A decir verdad todos los últimos eventos ocurridos daban seña a que aquella relación enfermiza debía enterrarse con tres tapas de concreto encima pero para Takeda enterrar las cosas no era tan fácil. No había hablado de sus sentimientos con respecto a Hiroshi pero era hora de dejar todo en claro, al menos decirlo en voz alta ayudaba siempre a aclararse a sí mismo.

—Yo no siento algo como amor hacia él…es mi recuerdo más preciado y yo….—suspiró recordando aquellas últimas palabras del hombre en aquel último momento que lo vio antes de ser encontrado por Ukai y los chicos —sé que nadie me amará como lo hizo él…. de una forma incondicional.

Suga descubrió en ese momento aquella faceta delicada, una moral y autoestima destruida. En el profesor habitaba la idea de no sentirse digno del amor de nadie y lo que le ataba a Hiroshi era que posiblemente es la única persona en ese mundo que le amaría. Ahora estaba su hija, quería que esa pequeña le amara y no le dejase solo, tal vez en ella encontró el valor para dejar de lado ese lastimero romance pero los sentimientos nobles de Hiroshi se habían transformado en espinas crueles que ahora habían dejado marcas en todos lados. Takeda ahora creía en todas y cada una de las palabras crueles de ese hombre y sobre todo aquellas que le decían que nadie más que él podría amarlo.

—¿Eso cree?...—fue lo único que dijo Suga sonriendo internamente. Justo a tiempo el entrenador había ejecutado una idea buena para romper ese complejo del maestro, mostrarle que era amado no solo por la pequeña si no por él y por todo su equipo. Así y como la hora marcaba fueron al gimnasio para la gran sorpresa.

A unos pasos de entrar Takeda sospechaba que detrás de esa puerta algo ocurriría pero jamás pensó que aquello volvería a cambiar su vida. Ese equipo, ese grupo de chicos trajo tanta felicidad a su vida y ahora no sería la excepción. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y dentro los mismos adornos de aquella navidad decoraban todo el gimnasio en pleno mes de mayo. Los barandales llenos de adornos y plantas navideñas falsas, los globos, regalos aunque ahora vacíos, los pequeños del equipo jugando con la nieve artificial y el frondoso e inmenso árbol de navidad en medio de la cancha. Takeda abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la escena ¿Qué podía significar todo eso?

—¿Navidad en plena primavera? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa, una sincera y los chicos se giraron al escucharlo gritando al unísono "Feliz Navidad" excepto, claro, Tsukki quien pasaba de la locura de todos y Yamaguchi siguiéndole la corriente.

—¡Feliz Navidad, sensei!—dijo Hinata dando un par de saltos hacia el maestro.

—Ustedes siempre me sorprenden…—dijo el maestro entrando al gimnasio y mirando a todos lados como es que las cosas estaban justo igual que aquel día a excepción de que ahora tenía una enorme pancita. En aquel entonces igual esperaba a su pequeña pero las cosas eran diferentes, tuvo tragos amargos en aquella triste navidad, la primera que había celebrado y ahora esa sería la segunda.

Entonces lo miró, ahí estaba Ukai justo como aquel día debajo del árbol. El rubio alzó los hombros invitándole con la mirada a acercarse y aquella fue una señal para que se retirase el resto del equipo. Aunque chistaban, renegaban y se quejaban tanto Suga como Daichi les arrastraron a todos fuera del gimnasio cerrando las puertas detrás de ellos. Hubo un silencio, las luces del árbol cambiaban a ritmo constantemente y la nieve falsa manchaba muchas partes de la cancha. Las miradas furtivas en el ventanal observaban en silencio la escena, nadie se pudo resistir a espiarles pero eso daba igual mientras no hicieran ruido y rompieran el momento.

—Feliz navidad…—dijo Ukai mirando a Takeda con una sonrisa ladina justo como lo había hecho aquel día.

—Creo que aún faltan siete meses para eso…—susurró aclarando el punto.

—Pero estoy celebrando la anterior no la de este año…—se talló un poco la nuca y rebuscó en su mente las palabras que quería decir —aquel día tú me diste un regalo y yo me porté como un imbécil — Takeda no se lo iba a negar, ese día que le dio la noticia Ukai le dejó de lado— ¿podrías dármelo ahora?...—preguntó con dificultad y un leve carmesí en los mofletes. Takeda puso una expresión de enternecimiento mientras sonreía levemente.

—¿No crees que ya es muy tarde? Ya lo sabes y…—Ukai negó y esta vez le miró directo a los ojos. La diferencia de estatura en esa posición fue más notoria para ambos pero eso estaba de más ahora.

—Por favor…—suplicó. Takeda tocó su pancita acariciando la zona y apretó los labios pensando en las palabras que había dicho ese día pero ¿Para qué? Ya estaba claro que Ukai se haría responsable, que aceptaba ser padre y cuidaría de su hija. Tal vez era un paso que el rubio debía de dar para que su conciencia estuviera tranquila así que aceptó apoyar en ello.

—Ukai-kun yo…—la miró repitiendo lo que dijo en aquel entonces—estoy esperando un hijo tuyo…—el rubio suspiró mostrando alivio y la sorpresa de Takeda fue sentir las manos del otro a sus costados acariciándole con tanta sutileza que le hizo temblar, sentir que se quebraría en cualquier momento entre esas manos.

—Gracias…—susurró el otro sonriendo como si realmente hubiese recibido apenas la noticia. Darle esa felicidad, que Ukai fuera tan feliz como él ante este evento tranquilizó mucho a Takeda, le hizo sentir mejor entre toda esa tempestad. —…pero…—dijo aligerando la expresión llamando la atención del profesor —…yo no quiero ser solamente el padre de tu hijo.

Aquellas palabras habían acelerado un poco los nervios del profesor quien atento a las expresiones de Ukai le observaba. Eso no podía ser lo que estaba imaginando, no podía estarle sucediendo a él ¿O sí? Sintió temblar sus extremidades y quedarse mudo y expectante a lo que el otro, tal vez más nervioso que el profesor mismo, estaba por decir.

—Quiero hacer una familia contigo… —Takeda contuvo el aire y por fuera los chicos se quedaron apretando las barandillas atentos a lo ocurrido — …no quiero que ella sea lo único que nos una… quiero que mis sentimientos lleguen a ti y …—hizo una pausa entre sus nervios — quiero una oportunidad…

Las manos de Ukai entrelazaron las de Takeda haciendo más notorio el temblor de ambas, sus latidos resonando con fuerza, la impresión ante una declaración de sentimientos tan genuina a la cual Takeda hacia años no se había encontrado y Ukai mucho menos había dicho. Sus labios temblaron, el miedo a la respuesta crecía con cada segundo haciendo del andar del tiempo una tortura para el rubio.

—Yo no creo poder hacerte feliz…—susurró temeroso.

—Creo que eso lo decidiré yo…—respondió con una sonrisa.

—Si me dejarás atrás yo…—apretó los ojos. Ahora ante sus ojos se mostraba el miedo de que decir si es el inicio del fin justo como con Hiroshi. Recibió un abrazo como respuesta y en el pecho de Ukai podía sentir el acelerado andar de su corazón.

—Es más probable que tú te artes de mi a que yo de ti… soy un lio y a veces me porto mal. No soy rubio natural y almaceno mucha ropa sucia. A pesar de mis defectos me gusta mucho trabajar así que por ese lado comida nunca falta… no tengo una casa pero la podría tener y… esto es lo que te ofrezco, todo lo que vez….—dijo bajando la voz en las ultimas frases mientras el otro seguía con la frente en el pecho de Ukai buscando entre sus ojos rojizos y sus ganas de llorar no lanzar un sollozo que le preocupase. — ¿Me darás una oportunidad?...

Takeda suspiró levemente. Aun en su cabeza había un lio con respecto a sentirse amado o a permitirse amar pero dar una oportunidad, ver una pequeña luz además de la de su bebé en medio de la oscuridad era bien recibida. Asintió sin decir nada y con sus manos se aferró a la camisa de Ukai. Un mal inicio no siempre es seña de una mala historia, Takeda aprendería eso paso a paso.

Mientras dentro del gimnasio los chicos entraban entre saltos para abrazar a la ahora oficial pareja Takeda seguía aferrado al otro aun pasmado de la emoción. Dentro de ese lugar donde las risas y las celebraciones de una navidad fuera de tiempo ocurría había dado inicio una nueva familia, no solo una familia de tres si no una de muchos y muchos más jóvenes, la familia Karasuno.


	13. Coloreado pastel

_Se que muchos leen esta historia y siempre leo sus reviews !Se los agradezco mucho! Aviso que el próximo capitulo no lo publicaré en sábado. Tal vez serán días antes o días después depende de mi tiempo pero el próximo fin de semana no podré estar en línea. Estén a pendiente y gracias nuevamente por seguir esta historia!_

* * *

De un instante a otro, casi pasó desapercibido pero pudo notarlo, ver como los dedos de Ukai le delineaban mientras contenía su placer momentáneamente y como sus ojos le habían estado observando de una forma que ya hacía tiempo no le veían más no quería pensar en ello, no quería pensar en esa vida que llevaba, quería engañarse diciéndose a sí mismo que aquel hombre le estaba tocando con el deseo y la pasión que Takeda necesitaba. Porque era cierto, Takeda hacía tiempo requería ser deseado por alguien, esa misma necesidad le había orillado a perderse en los brazos de Ukai.

Un gruñido letal, un espasmo incontenible y finalmente ante un segundo orgasmo para Takeda, el primero para Ukai, fue que llenó un poco de él, bastante más bien, embriagado en el deseo y en el placer.

Entreabrió los labios, el cuerpo lleno de perlas de sudor, nada vulgares, de hecho lucían eróticas. Pequeños rastros del pecado entre ambos que a su vez parecían un hermoso milagro. Es difícil darles una explicación congruente o definir lo que ambos sentían ese día de Noviembre.

**Fuckin' Perfect - ****_Treceavo saque:_**_ Coloreado pastel._

No se podía decir que las cosas cambiaran radicalmente a pesar de que Takeda aceptó a Ukai en su vida. Ukai por su parte suponía que aquello sería un proceso tardío. Conocía sobre la vida de Takeda y sus planes junto a otro hombre, el mismísimo Hiroshi y que aquello fue bastante fallido. Por lo mismo adaptarse a una nueva vida con alguien y más aparte decir "seremos padres y nos amamos" no era nada fácil, nada sencillo.

Por ende ellos no vivían juntos cosa que provocaba un colaborativo "Ah.." entre los jugadores de Karasuno más estos no desistieron en su labor de proteger a su profesor aunque ahí es donde Ukai al menos había podido subir un peldaño puesto que era quien de todos pasaba más tiempo con el profesor. Durante las tardes estaba ahí en ese pequeño cuarto donde el otro habitaba, a veces comiendo, a veces charlando o a veces simplemente planeando que hacer al día siguiente, comprar cosas para la pequeña o salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco al parque que le hacía bien a Takeda.

Por su parte había otros días en que el joven maestro se quedaba en casa de Ukai durante las tardes, a la madre del entrenador le gustaba sentarse a conversar de mil cosas con Takeda y darle consejos, bromear sobre como era de caótico el pequeño Ukai Keinshin en sus primeros años por lo que el profesor debía tener cuidado y rezar por que no heredase ese carácter destructivo de su hijo. A Ukai no le agradaba del todo que Takeda estuviese en su casa porque era más hablar con su madre y menos con él, era una rabieta infantil de su parte.

Llegada la noche le acompañaba a casa y se aseguraba de que todo estuviese seguro en la misma para que pudiese dormir tranquilo. Algunas veces quiso proponer quedarse pero tampoco era el plan presionar al otro o estresarle, pese a su personalidad sería paciente y cuidadoso para no asustar a Takeda.

Este por su parte a pesar de seguir su vida, tener pareja, que la familia de este le apoyase y que sus alumnos le cuidaran y quisieran a sobremanera, que su pequeña bebé viniese en buen estado y que al fin pareciera que el mundo le sonreía no se la acababa de creer. Desconfiaba, temía, por las noches pensaba que todo algún día acabaría. Rememoraba aquel último encuentro con él y entonces sus palabras le taladraban el pecho.

Hiroshi le había dicho que nadie lo amaría como él lo amaba. Que nadie en el mundo podría fijarse en alguien como él, todas aquellos desperfectos enlistados desde su cabello desmarañado y su poca estatura, su aspecto algo ñoño y ese miedo que le tiene a casi todo, a veces víctima de inseguridad propia, acomplejado a morir. Ahora tendría varios kilos de más, solo eso le faltaba para caer en el agujero de la inaceptabilidad propia. No es cosa que Takeda no supiera, si creía todos los insultos de Hiroshi, sus palabras asfixiantes, es porque todo aquello le definía a la perfección, sabía que era una plasta de defectos.

En sus años de juventud, antes de conocer a Hiroshi, Takeda había tenido una adolescencia por demás compleja. Víctima de burlas constantes, tenía todo el porte de ser molestable por otros. Era normal, pensaba él, a todos nos atacaban alguna vez en la vida y eso jamás le afectaría. Crecería, seguiría estudiando y esforzándose hasta encontrar a alguien que lo valorara y amara esos defectos, y lo encontró en Hiroshi.

Más nunca pensó que sería de esa manera.

Es cierto que el joven en su vitalidad le había hecho temporalmente recobrar un poco de la alegría y autoconfianza que su adolescencia había arrebatado pero conforme pasaba el tiempo todos aquellos actos de amor y afecto puro se distorsionaron de manera tan sigilosa que fue difícil notar el cambio. No fue como despertar un día y encontrarse con alguien que te echaba en cara lo horrible e incómodo que eres para la humanidad si no que fue algo gradual.

Hiroshi en efecto amaba hasta el más mínimo defecto de Takeda, esas manías del chico, ese pequeño desperfecto al tener casualmente un poco más de pancita por no ejercitarse lo suficiente, en fin…él lo amaba todo pero su error era hacérselo notar en un intento de demostrar a base de palabrerías que nadie jamás en la vida vería en él lo que Hiroshi veía.

Y eso dolía ahora, saber que podía tener razón. No significaba que regresaría a sus brazos pero tal vez después de Hiroshi nadie más le amaría.

Ya pasaba de los seis meses de gestación y caminar empezaba a ser un reto así que Ukai consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo el vehículo de su abuelo para llevar a diario al joven. Entonces los padres del chico se preguntaban el por qué no vivía ahí con ellos, el rubio sonreía y no daba respuesta alguna, no era tiempo aún pero no quería preocuparles con los complicados detalles de su desafortunada historia.

Las idas al hospital igual continuaron con la misma periodicidad de siempre, las cosas andaban a pedir de boca lo cual animaba un poco al profesor, le daba tranquilidad. Lo que no esperaban es que el doctor sugiriera algo que les hizo temblar hasta los cabellos.

—Son una joven pareja por lo que veo. —dijo el viejo y apacible médico con una amable sonrisa en el rostro — y padres primerizos. Es normal que tengan miedos pero no permitan que los viejos y falsos mitos les impidan seguir disfrutando de su relación.

—Lo…lo entiendo doctor —dijo Ukai aun sin entender realmente, o lo que él había entendido no era lo que el doctor precisamente decía.

—Las relaciones durante el embarazo son parte de un buen ejercicio y además le hace bien al bebé sentir que sus padres se quieren —los chicos en ese momento no supieron dónde meter la cabeza de la vergüenza ante la sugerencia y fue Ukai quien tuvo que decir que si a todo solo para cortar el rollo al doctor — todo con mucho cuidado claro está.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta…—dijo Ukai pero Takeda solo se mantuvo en silencio, nervioso y a su vez perdido en sus pensamientos, aquellos que le decían que eso no pasaría.

Y terminando la cita médica partieron a casa de Ukai donde la familia esperaba saber cómo iba el crecimiento de la pequeña niña. Una cena en conjunto, charlas diferentes y pronto la noche arribaba con las estrellas ocultas tras las nubes y una inesperada, aunque convencional para Ukai, lluvia. No había más que quedarse ahí, Takeda no tenía problemas al respecto aunque con su carencia de ropa tuvo que usar algo del entrenador que a pesar de su pancita le quedaba algo enorme de algunos otros lugares.

Se miró en el gran espejo de la pieza del rubio, aquel que se ocultaba tras el armario y recordó que precisamente en aquel lugar, la habitación de Ukai algo alejada del resto de la casa, había sido donde la pequeña se había creado, donde había tenido ese delis pasional que ahora concluía en esa familia que acordaron formar. En aquel entonces era otro, ahora no se sentía ni mucho mejor ni mucho peor, sus emociones eran como un vaso ondeante que se balanceaba a un lado y al otro.

Se miró de lado, era enorme y tal vez sus mejillas también habían crecido un poco o solo alucinaba, a veces pasaba eso, sentía que jamás se recuperaría por más ejercicio que hiciera. Y no es que fuera fan de su figura y esas cosas pero no significaba que por no cuidarse no resintiera un poco su falta de atractivo. Suspiró ahí y levantó la camisa para ver la piel estirada de su pancita, pronto sentía que su ombligo se botaría o algo así y solamente le faltaba ser calvo para estar más desgraciado.

Eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo, era lo que otros decían en su pasado y pensaba que en el futuro sería igual. Ukai entró al cuarto y lo miró ahí frente al espejo pero este se cubrió inmediatamente aunque su expresión de miedo fue confusa para Ukai. Este se acercó secando con una toalla los desordenados cabellos dejando la misma de lado. Se detuvo frente al otro, era mucho más alto y el espejo reflejaba a ambos observándose mientras fuera había silencio.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el entrenador preocupado. Takeda negó y bajó la vista acariciando el bultito de su panza. Ukai suspiró sin creerle y puso su mano encima de la del otro para después recargar su frente en la cabeza del más bajito. — sabes que puedes confiar en mi…

—No lo sé…—Ukai emitió una pequeña risa, tenía razón, su confianza era algo que debía ganarse poco a poco y con esmero.

—Entonces dame la oportunidad de ganar tu confianza —susurró. Takeda asintió apretando los labios, ya no tenía más que perder.

Ukai con sus dedos palpó la mejilla del profesor y le invitó a alzar el rostro, entonces este sintió su cálida respiración y el olor de su shampoo cerca. Ukai era muy atractivo y masculino, no podía fijarse en alguien como él. Esas cosas pensaba mientras el otro seguro de sus sentimientos se acercaba y depositaba un beso tierno en la comisura de sus labios, un beso que hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas al profesor, el primer beso desde aquella vez en Noviembre y justo en el mismo lugar, en la misma pieza.

—Quédate conmigo —suplicó cerca de él en un tono que difícilmente podría negarse. Takeda entreabrió los labios.

—Eso hago…—el más alto negó sujetándole ambas mejillas y sonriendo.

—Aquí, vivir con nosotros…—Ukai se separó un poco —mis padres y abuelos estarían encantados además no haré nada indebido…inclusive tengo mi futón y dormiré ahí así cuando la niña pregunte por que no dormimos juntos le diré "por qué así debe de ser" y ella no dormirá con nadie, es un plan excelente ¿No?— Takeda emitió una suave risa ante la descabellada idea de Ukai, una risa sincera de esas que le hacían falta y suspiró al final de la misma.

—Puede ser muy precipitado y no quiero ser molestia —el otro negó suavemente y le revolvió los cabellos.

—Me facilitaría el llevarte al trabajo y al hospital además de que, como te digo, mis papás estarían encantados, cuidaría de ti y en ese tiempo tú podrás decidir si soy o no apto…—esto último lo dijo con un tono más serio y a su vez triste. Takeda pensó que aquello no era una evaluación y de serlo quien debía ser evaluado era él y no Ukai.

—Entonces está bien por mi…—susurró mientras nuevamente la lluvia azotaba fuera de la casa, al día siguiente irían por sus cosas y a agradecer la hospitalidad de la familia de Asahi. Mientras esa noche Takeda durmió en una cómoda cama con aroma a Ukai mientras el entrenador rodaba incómodo en el futón del suelo aunque feliz de que el joven profesor durmiera con él nuevamente bajo el mismo techo y que así sería por varios días más.

Aunque, aun cuando la habitación del entrenador días después estaba saturado de cosas y libros del profesor, había más por resolver. Una familia no se forma aunque tengas empleo, techo, comida, hijos y otra extensa lista de cosa, algo fundamental para ser una familia es el amor y la confianza. Y es cierto que Ukai amaba y confiaba en Takeda pero el otro a pesar de sentir y corresponder aquellos sentimientos los propios eran opacados por esa pancarta de complejos que seguían con la intensión de atormentarle un poco más.

El vivir bajo el mismo techo, compartir baño sintiendo emoción al ver sus cepillos de dientes juntos y ver en los ganchos del armario ropa de dos tamaños diferentes causaban tan alegría en Ukai que tan solo no podía dejar de pensar cuando todo aquello contuviera una más. Entre ambos cepillos uno pequeño en rosa y entre la ropa pequeños vestidos floreados. Era gracioso e irónico que el mismísimo Ukai Keinshin, quien huía de la responsabilidad paterna, ahora andaba por ese camino como pez en el agua y expectante ante lo que se avecinaba. Pero entre las muchas cosas que esperaba, además de su pequeña niña, era que Takeda abriera esa puerta metafórica de sus sentimientos.

Compartir los desayunos, las comidas, las cenas y los buenos días eran el paraíso para el entrenador dejando de lado el dolor de espalda que le ocasionaba dormir en aquel lugar más procuraba no demostrarlo para no incomodar al joven profesor. Pero en sus esfuerzos por robarle las sonrisas, aquellas sinceras y adorables que antes desprendía, habían fallado. Algo faltaba en la vida del profesor y quería entregárselo, que nada le faltase.

—Bueno entrenador Ukai. Es un tema muy delicado —dijo Suga pues entre las personas que conocía curiosamente era el joven alumno quien parecía más acorde a las emociones de un doncel y sobre todo de las del profesor. Entre los alumnos era el más cercano, el que más al pendiente estaba de Takeda —Y yo creo saber que le pasa al profesor.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó impresionado. Suga asintió con simpleza.

—Primero debe saber que en esta etapa él está muy sensible, mucho más que nunca. Las cosas que pasaron realmente le afectaron —Ukai de sobra sabia eso y temía, no quería que Takeda cayera en una depresión y menos por su estado, era bastante arriesgado pero ¿Qué hacer para hacer feliz a tu persona especial? Ukai era un fiasco para esos temas, apenas y había tenido algo como pretendientes pero no era precisamente la clase de persona cursi que entregaba flores y esas cosas, no le salían tan naturalmente como a otros.

—No sé qué hacer y contarte esto es extraño… —dijo avergonzado tallándose la nuca mientras Suga reía comprensivo.

—Takeda-sensei es como un padre para mí y si puedo ayudar para que sea más feliz lo haré con gusto —comentó con tranquilidad. Para Suga también era extraño, eso de aconsejar a la pareja de una de sus imágenes paternas era curioso. Recordó entonces aquella vez antes de la declaración de Ukai, las palabras de Takeda, su complejo de inferioridad, su tristeza. — Entrenador, lo que necesita es decirle porque está con él.

—¿El por qué estoy con él? —Suga asintió y luego hizo mohín como si se quedase pensando.

—Eso le animaría, saber que él lo hace feliz a usted y que es lo que más le gusta de él —esa era una verdad. Takeda no estaba acostumbrado a oír esas cosas, a saber que estaba haciendo feliz a otro. Siempre se sintió responsable de las penas y sacrificios de Hiroshi y esa era su definición de una pareja.

—Ya veo…decir lo que me gusta —con tal sugerencia concluyeron la fructífera charla y entonces Ukai se quedó pensando en todo el día que le gustaba de Takeda.

Había muchas cosas, muchas más de las que pudiera enlistar pero entre todas debería haber alguna que dejara en claro sus sentimientos, aunque rechistaba limpiando la pieza antes de dormir porque su cerebro no daba para tanto y aquella queja llamó la atención de Takeda quien estaba parado frente a aquel espejo después de un relajante baño.

—¿Pasa algo, Ukai-kun? —preguntó y el rubio alzó la vista negando a la pregunta y disculpándose. Takeda retornó la vista al espejo mirando su redondez cubierta por una camisa del entrenador y apenas unos shorts deportivos. Ukai se quedó perdido en ese perfil enternecedor, en su adorable estatura y sus manos más pequeñas que las suyas acariciando su pancita. Dejó de lado la organización del futón y fue hasta el otro parándose a su lado y mirando el espejo.

—¿Ya quieres que llegue? —dijo mirando el bultito donde su hija descansaba a través del espejo, Takeda asintió aunque en su mirada había cierta tristeza, misma que fue remplazada con sorpresa al sentir como la mano del otro acariciaba esa zona — seguro ella también quiere salir y ver lo guapo que es su padre. —Takeda rio por lo dicho, tan solo un poco — pero no hablo de mí, claro está … yo soy medio grotesco y seguro ahuyentaré a sus amigas… pero tú en cambio atraerás a todos los padres de familia cuando vaya a la escuela así que iré yo a recoger sus calificaciones.

—Ukai-kun…¿Qué cosas dices? —susurró avergonzado mientras en su pecho había latidos de felicidad, unos que no sentía tan seguido pero justo ahora aparecían.

—Solo la verdad…—un pequeño beso en la frente y otro un poco más prolongado en los labios que le robó un suspiro involuntario al desprevenido profesor —hora de dormir…—dijo devolviéndolo a la realidad, una realidad donde se encontraba frente al padre de su hija, su actual pareja y bajo el mismo techo viviendo un romance nuevo, uno precipitado pero dulce a su vez. Asintió solamente y se metió entre las cobijas de la cómoda cama de Ukai con ansiedad y nerviosismo, opacando esos malos tragos. Ukai se echó en el futón algo contento de haber logrado su cometido, lo supo al verle las mejillas rojas como manzanas a Takeda, lo había hecho gritar internamente de felicidad y lo seguiría haciendo mientras él se lo permitiera.

—Ukai-kun…—susurró el profesor cuando las luces yacían apagadas y se supone que debían dormir. Después un silencio en la expectativa del entrenador para escucharle — Puedes…dormir aquí…con nosotros….—dijo entrecortado haciendo referencia a él y a la bebé. Ukai se sentó en el futón y miró aun entre la oscuridad el rostro de Takeda, no portaba sus lentes por lo que era fácil ver sus grandes ojos oscuros. Ukai asintió tragando un poco de saliva y dejó de lado el suelo para sentir el cómodo colchón.

Y es que esas cosas están bien, se supone que así debería ser, tal vez así debió ser desde hacía tiempo. Ellos eran pareja, padres y tenían emociones el uno por el otro ¿Por qué seguir huyendo a ello ahora? Se miraron y aun cuando el brazo de Ukai le rodeaba cuidadosamente necesitó un poco más y Takeda optó por recargar su cabeza en el pecho del rubio sorprendiéndose al incesante latir del corazón del entrenador.

Este sonaba con la misma intensidad que el de Takeda.


End file.
